Everything Is Fair In Love And War
by xYuna
Summary: AU. Eva Wei never had been good with dying. She'd fight everything to keep it like that. Until she fought him. She wanted to gain his friendship. His loyalty. His trust. With one hell of a foulish result. Eva Wei just had to become his greatest weakness.
1. Chapter 1

**I should be working on everything else now, but I really wanted to start writing this:)****.**

**So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ObanStarRacers.**

**Chapter 1**

Life was supposed to be good. Well, they said that about 10 years ago. But, to be honest.. life hadn't been any better. If the death of Maya wasn't enough already, the Croggs had decided to step in. And not softly.

Earth hadn't been prepared. They had a weak army, existing of nothing but a pair of fouls with guns.

They should have known.

But, the government had thought they wouldn't attack. To their senses the Croggs wouldn't even try.

Did they really expect the Croggs to avoid open war? The Croggs, ancient kill-machines?

Or did we just kept hoping, that maybe, just maybe, we would be right. That _one_ time, we would win something.

If we would all pray to God.

For me, there is no God. Maybe there was, but it isn't here now. Maybe it does exists. But I'm on my own.

What I do know is that God had wanted to make a peaceful planet. He meant it with _all_ the planets he had made.

And there are few, who live like he had wanted. Planets such as Oban, Alwas, maybe even Nourasia (even though they cooperate with our killers)

But defiantly not Earth. Or Kramm, for that matter.

And if he doesn't feel like helping Earth, I completely understand.

All those machines.. ruining the atmosphere, making our clear skies dirty grey, making our heads fill with pain..

Make our animals die in their homes, just so we could live comfortably. With all those things we didn't needed. Television. Radio. Cars. Weapons. Space-ships, those ships who brought us in this hell.

Though I'm hating all of it, they have become necessarily survival objects.

But if they spot them... Boy, we would be in serious trouble.

Life should have been good. Why make war? Why not make love and peace?

I gave that up a long time ago.

Because now, in this time, I've learned one thing.

And that thing is needed.

Wanted.

Hunted.

Maybe I should tell you what my greatest ability is, the ability people search and long for, but what they cant find.

My ability.. is to fight back.

* * *

**It's just a prologue, so just tell me what you think :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own OSR.  
Someone had asked in the reviews if I could make a HumanCrogg pairing. I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I just can't do that! My fingers forbid it! And I seriously thought about it, but no.. Sorry!**

**Chapter 2**

Eva Wei walked down the dark halls underground. Her handgun was hold in her hand next to her hip, if it turned out he'd be of help.

Oh, and you read it right yes. Underground.

That was the safest place for any kind of gathering. The halls were just small enough for a large human size, but the Croggs were still to big.

Unless they would blow it all up, what they never did, the humans would be safe here.

Well.. humans like Eva.

She looked over her shoulder, to check if no one was there. Which wasn't necessarily, in the years Eva had lived like this she had developed good senses. She could see things from a mile off, hear things just as far or just feel it when something's wrong.

Most of the time then.

Standing before a large door, Eva put her gun in her buckle and opened the door.

In the next room, weren't many humans, maybe just 10.

The cause of that was simple. If there were to many humans, the heat detectors of the Croggs would spot it. And the Croggs would get suspicious.

Now, it just seems like they were some old, poor vagrants. They had only checked here once, but Eva wasn't there at the time.

Eva immediately made her way to 2 particular boys, and she was glad they had them in their team.

"Stan, Koji. Found anything on it yet?" She asked. In the years underground, you would think your voice would get all raspy. But, already having a bit of a harsh voice, it had no affect on her.

Stan looked up, looking thoughtful, and Koji just continued his work on his gun.

Stan picked something out of his bag next to him. "Well.. maybe not the most powerful, but it would be something." He threw some kind off pocket to her. "Bullets?" Eva asked, weighing it on her hand.

Stan smirked. "Not just any bullets.. we put the blood of a Drudger in it, but we haven't tested it yet.." Stan explained.

Eva nodded, expecting that. Drudgers were large animals, she couldn't really describe them (AN: the animals on Oban, weren't just only on Oban).

They weren't dangerous, nor could you make them pets. The only reason why they were hunting them, was because the Nourasions were high vulnerable for them.

To put it simple, you could compare a Nourasion to a vampire.

They can bite, and it would hurt like shit, but you wouldn't turn into one too. No, you'd be dead after the poison reaches your lungs.

They had tried to find something on it, already lost to much of their people, but with no results.

Anyway, having some way to defend their selves would be a progress.

Eva now glanced over at Koji, who was looking at a new cut she had in her leg.

Eva made a face. "Got stuck on my way down here." She explained. Eva turned to Stan again. "So you want me to try?"

"If you accept."

Eva smiled genuinely at him. "Sure thing." She pulled her gun out, removing the remaining normal bullets and but the blood-bullets in. "And their just my size." Eva chuckled.

"Yeah well, you're the only one who would try."

"You're too kind."

* * *

After getting the bullets, Eva hadn't tried them out yet, for it was almost morning.

And that meant no business on the street till 10 o'clock.

Eva climbed up to the surface, and took a shortcut to her apartment. Of course she had one, even though she was just 16.

That, plus she lived with her father. Don Wei, 43 years old, was in service of the Croggs.

This may sound bad, but it was his way to give information to those who needed it.

You see, Croggs were selfish. They had never really tried to learn the way of Earth-writing, they already found it hard to just speak it.

So, they hired people. Don Wei was one of those, writing Earthen speeches and letters.

Eva herself hadn't really learned Crogg language or writing, though everyone needed to. She just learned the basic..

.. and some swearing.

Hey, could you blame her?

There was only one language Eva would never learn, not even if they would shock her with electricity.

Nourasion language.

Eva made a face while she opened the door. Nourasions..

Just like French had bread and wine, Nourasions would be known by their hospitality.

That is, what they say.

Hospitality to all kinds of races.

Except humans.

And here Eva didn't even knew what humans had even done to Nourasia.

They had never landed on their planet to colonize it, Earth didn't even knew they existed.

They _had _landed on Kramm, so Croggs had a little right to do this to Earth.

Though Eva knew the term 'allies' fairly well, so it wasn't really a surprise. Earth had allies too, but most of them were defeated or scared back to their planets.

Croggs were just too strong.

Eva opened the frigidaire, and sneaked a glance to the beer, before grabbing a bottle of water and taking a sip.

Closing it, Eva looked at the photo that was taken before the war.

Before her mom died.

Maya, died when Eva was 5. In a Race-accident.

People say you forget things when you were small. But that day would be graved deeply in her mind forever. Eva sighed.

Heading up the stairs, she figured her father was or still asleep, or already gone.

Opening his door lightly she saw he was gone. Then she wouldn't get a lecture.

Even though Don approved her.. 'job', he still didn't liked the times she would leave or get home.

And every time he would let her go again, or she would just sneak out.

And every time he would get mad, only to apologize later, knowing Eva wouldn't be so stupid to get herself killed.

That wasn't her kind of thing, getting killed.

Eva looked at the dried up blood on her leg, and the dirt everywhere else.

By the time Eva had removed all her clothing, she had a shower and was done at 9.

Eva sat down on the toilet, since she wouldn't sit on the floor all naked, and looked at the deep clean cut.

By avoiding a whole Crogg troop, Eva had to duck, only to find her leg getting stuck in something, and she had bit down the yelp.

Eva grabbed a wet washcloth and rubbed it gently, hoping it would remove the stinging feeling a bit.

It did, but just a bit.

Luckily there was no need at stitching it, it had closed himself. She just had to make sure it wouldn't open again, so no stretching.

Eva got up and put on some fresh clothing, a long white skirt (just lower then her knees), and a sleeve-less white shirt. It would make her look casual, and she could run fast with it. Lifting the skirt till her thigh, Eva adjusted a strap with the new-loaded gun on it. Just in case.

Beneath it Eva put some shoes, of thin material and it just fitted her feet. Eva either took those or her boots, cause both didn't made much sound when she walked.

These were of all the nicest, like she was walking on bare feet.

By the time Eva had brushed her hairs, it was 10, and Eva was allowed to go out and get some food.

Luckily, Croggs hadn't took all the Earthen things out. Else they would be eating Crogg-food, which was really.. disgusting.

Eva closed the door behind her and weakly greeted neighbour, an old lady who always smiled, no matter what.

When Eva was little she always drank tea and ate cookies with her, but since Eva had got in the nasty business, Eva hadn't really come anymore.

Mrs. Beks already had a mind of her own what Eva was doing, and she never really said anything about it. She would just smile knowingly at her.

"Morning Eva." She said, her voice caring, like always. Eva smiled and nodded at her. "You might want to look around in the market. Who knows what's to buy today!" Eva said, faking her cheery mood. She always pretend to be happy around her, she knew it would make the old woman feel better, believing people could be happy in this time.

She smiled at Eva. "Yes, every day new things.. If only it wasn't so expensive! We can't all afford us a lifetime."

Eva thought about it. Her dad got well-paid. And to be honest.. Eva got her money when she needed it. Why leave money with dead people? It sounded harsh, but so was this world. You should make the best of it.

Not to call herself a thief. Thieves also steal jewellery, clothes, and other important possesions. Eva just took the money. It would be very disrespectful to rob him from his belongings.

Eva looked around, and wrapped her arms behind herself in a frienly gesture, and winked. "If you need any help, you can just say it, right? I'm here!" Eva said, keeping a close eye at the Crogg soldier at the end of the street.

Mrs Beks followed her quick second gaze and smiled back at Eva. "Thank you very much, but no need for it now."

Eva knew she was lying so Eva wouldn't be troubled with her problems. Mrs Beks husband, had died several days (maybe weeks?) ago. Especially for such a couple as them (they had been together for always, being each other's first loves), it would be hard getting seperated.

And Mrs Beks was a religious woman. She always kept saying her beloved watched over her, protecting her, savouring her, and waiting for her. Eva had smiled at it.

She just wished she could become like that. To have a God, someone you can believe and depend on, someone you can always trust even in times of despair.

Eva sighed and smiled one last time. "I guess we should both move now, the soldier is looking suspicious." (if he isn't sleeping..) Eva wanted to add, but decided not too.

Mrs Beks smiled at the 16 year old child, knowing she wasn't so innocent as everyone thought her to be. "That would be very wise, my child. We wouldn't want to cause any trouble, now?" She weakly joked, and walked down the little stairs from her door to the street. Eva did the same.

"It was nice seeing you, Eva. I'm looking forward to our next chat." And with that, she smiled and turned around, walking a different direction then Eva. And that was exactly what Eva was going to do. Walking the different direction.

It had been 5 minutes later that Eva had passed the Crogg soldier, eyeing him warily. He was always there, shooting dirty looks at every teenage girl coming by.

Her including.

But she pretended she didn't care. Truth was, she was so concentrated on that moment that she would attack him if he would just shift his feet, or sigh for that matter.

As always, he just kept looking at her a little while longer then he should have, and Eva had once again passed the creep. It wasn't an adult Crogg, he should have been around 19 years, but he was still dangerously bigger then Eva.

Though Eva herself could be pretty intimidating. Eva smirked, smiling sweetly at people she knew now and then.

It had been only minutes later when she walked right into one of the most busiest places in this town, people walking and running everywhere like hungry rats.

The market.

She could hear people yelling different prices for all kinds of objects (such as jewellery, 'weapons', clothings), but always Eva noticed the slightest unnerving sounds.

People crying.. they had lost someone who died of a disease, or when a Crogg decided he was bored and just stabbed someone. The dead were lying on the streets ignored, until a beloved came to take him or when the streets were to be cleaned at 10 PM.

Eva unwillingly scowled at a Crogg laughing at a child trying to steal some food, and they noticed her, eyeing her, but she just continued walking. Like always.

And like every day on every market, people would gape at the Nourasions barging in. Humans secretly hoped they would turn against the Croggs and help the humans, seeing their kind nature.

But they were always dissappointed. Sure, there were nice Nourasions. Who sometimes helped people when they thought no one saw it, or who were just really nice to people.

There were only few Nourasions who were _absolutely_ disgusting. The royal family.

They only cared for their own well-fare, and maybe that of their children. They would do everything to please the Croggs, just so they don't have to suffer any kind of loss.

Even if it would just be a uglier palace.

_Imagine._

There were many people who were jealous at them. Everytime Eva hears sometimes from it, she would scowl and turn her back. She wasn't jealous. Not at all. Why would she wanted to live a life under the control of Croggs.

(Keep in mind that humans are treated that way too, but none the less)

Eva smiled at a kid running past her and yelling a rude apologize at her. At least they were apologizing. Thoughtfully Eva leaned in a table to take a closer look at the jewellery.

She wasn't such a girly girl.. but hey.. she was still a girl!

Even though the signs said 'Real Silver' or 'Real Gold', everyone knew it wasn't. But they tried to keep the lie true, so they would buy it anyway.

And then it happened. Loud sounds filled her ears. The Nourasion Royals was heading through the market, since the normal way they would take was being rebuilt. (Hehe.)

Eva thought they would barge in, and smirked while leaning back from the table. The salesman finally eyed her, being busy with some papers before.

"Ah, such a nice lil' lady." He said, his voice raspy. "Not'ing to buy?"

Eva shook her head, but kept herself quiet, concentrating her ears on the sound of the beetles. Beetles could fly, so why did they walk on the ground? Because the Royals wanted to show them off. Their luxury, wealth.

Maybe they shouldn't have blown up the normal street just across the corner. It wasn't like they did it on purpose. They were just being there, and suddenly Croggs showed up out of no where. Eva was glad they kept their faces hidden under some sort of mask (AN: I dont know what to call it..xD you know, not a mask, but that things thieves pull over their faces. Get it?), else she would be in deep trouble. It had ended simple, Koji blew up the place and they escaped.

Immediately Eva's thoughts went to Koji, but keeping her mind on everything around her. Poor Koji had been informed he needed glasses 5 years ago, and it didn't do any good to his jobs (contacts weren't aloud). 2 years ago Koji had been in a terrible accident. They were all inspecting a Crogg platform, hoping to find anything important they could steal. They had been discovered, and Koji hadn't had the luck. He walked right into a tube full of poison, and he swallowed it.

Since then he was doomed never to talk again. Though he often said he was happy he was still alive, with the amount of poison he swallowed. Eva secretly always thought the poison wasn't made for killing.

And then was when it happened. Eva had let her guard down for one second because she was saddened by Koji's misfortune, and a child rushed past her so quick with a stolen bread in her little hands, that she knew what would happen.

Eva was too late to stop her. In her rush to escape the owner of the breads, she had only kept looking backwards and not where she was going, expecting that the worst could only be bumping into some people.

But by the time she finally looked forward, it was too late, and her big brown eyes shut tightly as the beetle staggered.

Eva had recognized the little girl, and her damned instinct forced her to run passed the people and towards the girl, who was being grabbed by a guard.

Eva pulled the child, Catie, away from the guard, and the guard immediately pulled his sword out pointing it at them, as Eva protectively kept the child behind her and scowled.

"You fool humans!" His voice spoke, and it made Eva wanted to grab her gun and test it already. But then she would be in more trouble. "You shall step aside!" He ordered.

Eva raised her eyebrows at his comment, and remained quiet. The guard, though, lowered his eyebrows in anger and pointed the sword once again to her. "Then you decided your own fate!" and he was ready to end her glare when a beetle screeched loudly.

Eva dared to look aside, and saw one of those icky royals approaching just a few steps. "Well now, Nicolas, what is the problem?" He said, in a melodic voice.

Eva's glare got deeper and he noticed. Patting the child behind her, who was clutching Eva's skirt for her life, and Catie understood she had to run. And she did, leaving Eva alone.

"This _human _disobeyed my orders!" He said, (if he said the word Human like that again, I'LL KILL HIM!) though the anger in his voice was controlled, and Eva just had to thank the royal in her mind for making the guard, Nicolas appereantly, emberrased. But that thought washed away quickly.

"Keep in mind she is a lady, shall we?" He said, glancing over to the guard before steadying his gaze on her again, and Eva glared at him, not knowing why, she just felt like it.

"And we all know woman can be stubborn in a certain time of the month." He said, smirking. The guard shot Eva a dirty glance and she snorted.

"Did your homework?" She hissed out, before she knowed it. The guard wanted to make a move on her again, but was stopped by something surprising.

Laughter.

The royal Nourasion had found her remark amusing. Eva raised her eyebrows. She already put herself in high danger, and what she just did..

What the hell?

"Very charming." He said, ending his chuckles. Eva huffed in decency and looked away, waiting for his decision what to do with her. Well.. if he liked to have her dead she'd just try out the gun and run for her dear life. Eva seriously considered the idea, till he spoke again.

"Sorry to end this conversation, lady, but we have a place to be. Good-day." And with that she was pushed out of way roughly by the guard and they began walking again.

Eva glared at the royal, probably the Prince, seeing he wasn't so old.

He gazed back at her, not quit glaring but not quit friendly either. Challenging.

Eva dropped her shoulders in relief of not getting any more trouble today as soon as they were out of glare-sight, and shot the people staring at her filfthy looks and walked back to her house, already tired enough from being in a crowd.

Better not tell her father this.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm not perfect :o.**

**R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**RJ, I thought about your.. rescues (xd) but they're a bit to easy to end the story.. I want to make it longer :) No offense!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star-Racers.**

"**lol" Crogg language.**

"_lol__" Nourasion language._

**Chapter 3**

Eva barged in the door and kicked it closed with her foot loudly, causing Don Wei to look up from his paper, and placing his coffee on the table next to the couch in the living room.

"Rough day?"

"Hm." Eva's gruff response came, as she dumped the bags of food and other necessarily stuff on the kitchen table.

She had gone home after the.. situation with the Nourasions, only to remember she forgot to get food.

So she had to walk all the way back, and all of that, she was annoyed.

Very annoyed.

With a grunt she let herself fall on the comfortable chair in the living room, and sipped her coffee (which was already one the table, Don always made one when he would know Eva would come home) , looking at her father.

Don Wei stared back and eventually laughed. "So how was you day?"

Eva sighed and looked away lightly. _"Fantastic__._ Yours?" Don took pleasure with the sarcastic answer, Eva was never one of large answers anyway.

"I am great, thank you. General Toros has promoted me this day."

Eva perked up a bit. "Really? 'Bout time." She said, taking another large sip. Don smirked lightly at her. "Yes, though it's better not to mention that to him." Then he sat up a bit, and Eva knew he had something to tell her which he found amusing _or _concerning.

"When I was done with my work, I heard some Croggs soldiers talking to each other. Of course, you cant blame me for eavesdropping."

Eva smiled.

"They were told that someone has caught the Prince's eye. A human girl. Isn't that most.. amusing and scaring at the same time?" He said, with a chuckle.

Eva choked in her coffee. Luckily her father had thought it was because she needed to laugh, so Eva faked a quick grin to him. "But father, the Prince would probably marry a royal, don't you think?" She took another sip of her coffee.

"Well, he could use her as his whore."

This time Eva spit out all of her coffee. Her father looked at her disapprovingly. "That's not nice, Eva. What's wrong?"

"The idea was slightly disturbing, father."

"Ah yes yes, I can imagine it would." He said, nodding while reading his paper again. Eva went to the kitchen to get a cloth. Never had she been so happy that her father never noticed something.

The idea alone already wanted her to vomit. If he dared to come near her one more time, she'd hurt him. At least, if he didn't wanted to fight her, because that wouldn't be bad.

She'd hurt him badly.

Stupid Nourasions.

* * *

Eva walked in the living room, weighing her gun on her hands lightly. She waited for her father to sleep. So he wouldn't notice her leaving, though he knew she would leave right now.

The lights shut off and Eva opened the front door to walk out of the house, and closed it behind her, putting the gun on her belt.

Eva stretched lazily and sighed. She hadn't got any sleep in 2 days, so she might get home a bit earlier, just to sleep.

Looking around for any Croggs, Eva warily walked over to the tiny entrance only 2 members fit in, because they were woman and way smaller. Though it was still a tight entrance.

Eva squirmed her way in and pulled it close, before jumping from the little brim and landing on the cold stones of the underground quarters.

Eva closed her eyes, so they'd got used to the intense darkness. 2 minutes later, she opened them, to see every wall perfectly, and she started walking towards the main room.

It was minutes walking later when Eva heard a sound behind her, and she stopped dead in her tracks, leaning in on the wall.

Footsteps.

Closer.. closer..

Eva pulled her gun out, making sure she made little sound.

Just a bit closer..

Then Eva turned around the corner, only to hold the gun to a face of a.. 7? Maybe 8-year old, and the child burst out in tears of shock.

Eva sighed. It happened, little children busting in sometimes. Eva sheeted her gun and kneeled down.

"Hey kid, I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't. You're a good person, right?"

Eva considered, was she really a good person? Anyway, she nodded for any reassurance the child needed.

"Yes, but you're not so safe in here. Where's your mom?"

"Uncle said she was asleep."

_Dead._

"So where's your uncle?"

"He had told be he is talking with the Croggs."

_Captured…_

_Great._

"Ok then kiddo, you wanna come with me and see some cool weapons?"

The little boy nodded eagerly. "Yeah!"

He took her hand as she stood up, and walked next to her. "I'm Zack!" He said, smiling ear to ear.

Eva smiled at him, looking behind her for a second. "Eva." She returned.

* * *

Stan grinned when he saw Zack playing with the guns. "Got a new boyfriend Eve??" He asked, wobbling his eyebrows.

Eva glared at him. "At least I would have one."

Stan glared back with a grunt.

"He's just a child I found on my way here." Eva said, nodding thankfully to Koji who put her sharpened dagger on the side-table.

Stan smirked. "What you gonna do with it?"

Eva glanced at him. "I don't know. What _can _I do?"

"I'm sure Don would _love_ a new kid in the house."

Eva grinned, considering the idea. "Nah, he already has a high blood pressure. Why don't you take him in? You raised Koji well enough."

Stan had found Koji when he was 20, Koji was 10. It was now 10 years later, Stan was now 30 and Koji 20, leaving Eva as the youngest off their 'gang'.

Well, that is if you don't count the newly boy into it.

"So where's his family?" Stan asked, before shooting a dirty glance to his.. wife Vanessa. You can call it that, but they weren't _really _married. Because they would have to do that before the Croggs, and they both despised it.

Eva listened at Vanessa's laugh, and glanced back at Stan. "His mom died, and his uncle is captured. Probably won't know his father."

Stan nodded knowingly. "I can't take him in my house. To much Croggs hanging 'round these days. Could keep him here.. we'd take him out sometimes."

Eva rolled her eyes. "Here? God, it smells awful here! You cant keep a kid here! I'm not one to last for longer then 5 hours!" Eva rubbed her nose for more pressure.

"Damn Eva. Then put him in that orphanage! It isn't there for nothing."

Eva sighed, knowing she could better do that. She'd have another fan, she'd put 6 lone kids in there.

"Fine. Just watch him tonight, I'll pick him up after I'm done."

Stan winked, but caught something in his eye. "OI! KID! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

* * *

Eva put on her bivouac bonnet(AN: Is that how it's called? Else it's still that thing from last chapter..), and walked down an empty street. She'd better find a Nourasion tonight.. else she would have to do it tomorrow.

And Eva was not one for waiting.

Eva heard a Crogg shoot something, probably a cat who got in the way. She grunted. No Croggs.. Nourasion. Nourasion. Keep on that!!

_What's that?_

Eva nearly stamped her feet when she got distracted from a dog. She really wasn't on her best today.

_Might as well shoot myself through the head._

_Bad Eva, bad!_

Scratching the back of her neck, Eva leaned in a wall, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply.

"_Over there! I heard something."_

"_That's probably a cat. Where you going? We need to stay guard here!"_

"_Aw come on, like someone is going to barge in here!"_

"_Haven't you heard from that group, slaughtering us?"_

"_Yeah, right. Just a myth, humans are way to weak for that!"_

Eva spotted a long elf-kind of ear coming out of the corner where she stood dangerously close at, and the gun immediately went to the back of his head, freezing him immediately. "Is that so?" Eva said. She could not and didn't want to speak Nourasion, but the words Weak and Human were said too often to forget.

Eva nudged his head slightly, making him step forward. He did. The other guard, standing before a large building jumped up from his place and went to grab his dagger.

Stupid Nourasions with no guns. (well most of them, guns weren't 'honourable'.)

"Because, you know, I think I'm in charge here." she said, sarcastic while smirking, though they only could see the faint colour of her eyes.

"And just to prove my point, I'm gonna shoot one of you so the other can live and tell about it! So- err, goodbye!"

And she shot, kicking the Nourasion in front off her on his face while the other one hold on to his stomach with wide eyes.

She'd hear soon enough if he died.

* * *

"You got a cool house!" Zack cried happily. Eva winced at the laughter he made. "Ssssh!! I don't know if my father is still asleep."

He went silent. "Really? I thought you lived alone!"

"Nope. Still 16."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really really?"

"Really yes."

"really _really _really really ?" He said with a playful grin.

"Why don't you grab some chocolate?" Eva said to the 7 year old.

"Tee-hee!" and he ran off to where he thought the kitchen was. Eva heard a loud crashing sound, and chuckled. "To your left!" Eva said, when she realized he walked right into the closet.

"Thanks!" he called back.

Eva really hoped her father wasn't here. How'd she explain why she brought home a kid?

Kicking her shoes off, Eva tip-toed upstairs, glancing through the keyhole. No bump in the sheets. Good.

Eva walked downstairs again. "Okay Zack, you tired?"

He nodded, but remained on the couch. "But I wanna watch TV!"

Eva rubbed her head, to tired to command something else. "Fine then, but don't make to much noise and leave the lights out and the sound soft. Sweet dreams." She said as she closed the curtains so the glow of the TV wouldn't be seen.

"Nighty-night!"

* * *

"Be a good boy now ok? And remember, give the sweet lady with the nice brown hair and grey eyes this paper, ok?" Eva said, pushing a paper in his hand. He stared at it and then hugged her leg. "I'll do. You come visit?"

"As much as I can kid." She said, petting his head. "Now go in."

Eva watched the blond haired boy running in the small building which had the large word Orphanage on it.

She went here early with Zack, so she wouldn't be spotted by too many kids.

Sneaking at her watch, Eva read 11 AM.

Might as well go home and check if Don was there yet.

* * *

Eva and Don sat on the couch, both reading a book and both drinking their drinks. The news was one too, though Eva paid more attention then Don did.

When Eva's book really started to get interesting, Don petted her side. "You did that?" He asked, pointing at the TV. Eva looked at it, and back again.

"Would it matter if I did?"

"Eva, can't you just let them all be. It's not like a few kills can change the war."

Eva rolled her eyes, having heard this conversation for years. "Daaad! You know what my answer is!" Eva huffed lightly, puffing her cheeks out. She didn't showed it often, but Eva Wei could still be the child she once was.

Don suppressed a smile. "It's not funny Eva. When they find out where you are, and who you are, you'll be executed in 1 minute."

"It'll take them longer." Eva said, making a fight. How she loved them. They'd be all good again in a few minutes anyway.

Don rubbed his temples. "I'm not going to start, Eva. I am your father and I can at least ask you what you do on the streets at night. I am not asking you to stop doing it, so just oblige."

Eva huffed again, and stared blankly at the letters in her book, feeling Don shift angrily.

"I just shoot one, and kicked the other. They were making fun of us."

Don shoot her a glance. "Right."

Silence, and Don left to do something in the kitchen, and 5 minutes later he came back.

"You don't need to wait for me tonight, I'm working late. There's money on the kitchen table."

Eva nodded.

"Be careful."

Grunt.

* * *

Eva awoke with a start, thinking she had heard something, but yet again her mind had tricked her and she fell back on the bed with a sigh.

Sometimes she would sleep in. Long.

It was probably afternoon by now, but her father didn't bothered to wake her.

So she guessed he was okay with it.

Eva closed her eyes as the sun bathed in the room on her pale skin, and she stretched, pushing the blankets away with her feet.

After falling out of her bed, she quickly stood up and rubbed her cheek in annoyance. It had been a slight war with the blankets, which ended up with Eva falling down. The blankets, after all, always won.

_Think of something I don't already know._ Eva thought.

After taking a warm shower, Eva sat down in the kitchen, eating a stroll and glancing at the newspaper now and then.

She was more wondering what she would do today. She hoped the guys had something to do for her. Or she could just hop around in city looking for trouble.

_As usual._

Eva grunted at the voice in her head. Her mind sometimes had.. a mind of his own. (xD) Just like her blankets.

Finishing her breakfast and all the stuff she had to do in house, she closed the door behind her and walked up the street casually, looking left and right to choose where she would go.

She snickered silently when she saw the Crogg lifting his head at her odd behaviour in the middle of the street.

It's not like cars were still aloud.

Or bikes.

Motorcycles.

She fiddled with her shirt a bit and started walking towards the underground entrance.

_Might as well go visit Zack today._ She thought while she kicked the small port open and walked in quickly before someone would have seen her.

Eva closed the door and began the long stairs down, before she had to pass a door again. Going in, she slammed in closed with her foot and walked down the halls.

Few minutes later Eva was on a chair sipping water while she was fascinated with Stan's stupid jokes.

Koji just shook his head when he heard one and smiled at Eva, telling her he didn't liked them and that he knew Eva also didn't. But hey, might as well act like it.

Stan glanced at Eva. "There are two reasons you're here." He said, as a matter of fact. "you couldn't resist me." He said, pushing the items of the space before him away.

Eva rolled her eyes.

"Or you have nothing to do."

Eva smiled. "Affirmative."

Stan shrugged at her. "We don't go anything for you to do kid. You can go bug Croggs, they're still everywhere. Too bad Nourasions look out a bit better after your.. 'accident'.''

Eva grinned. "Good. Next time I'll leave a note."

Stan grinned back at her and went on refilling his gun. Eva sighed and stood up. "Well, in that case, I'll just go and entertain myself. Alone. By myself. With no company. Completely alone." She added, for the extra drama.

Stan didn't even looked up, and Koji had a linger of a smile on his lips. "Suit yourself kid."

"Whatever." She chuckled, and walked away.

* * *

Once at the surface again, Eva breathed in the.. clear ? air. Clearer then underground, that's for sure.

Eva walked down the streets when she was surprised with a hand on her shoulder and she blinked.

"Long time no see Eve!"

Eva smiled. "Jordan." She said, turning around. He was just like her, a rebellion. He lived in another city, but he came to pay a visit once in a while.

He smiled his puppy-like grin at her. "How've you been?" Eva asked. Jordan decided it would be better to get walking again, seeing that Croggs never liked it when humans stood still for longer then their times.

Jordan shrugged. "Oh, fine. I've done nothing different, you know, just the regular job."

Eva nodded. "Yeah. Gets kinda bored."

Jordan wisely put his finger in the air and stated: "But we all know that we should keep to our own code and strike when we think it is best. We're still to small to attack now, they'd murder us in one night."

Eva blinked and turned her head to the other side lightly. "Yeah well.. when is that gonna happen? When I'm 50 and can't do anything anymore?"

"We have good technology for that."

"I was being sarcastic Jordan. _Sarcastic._"

"I knew that."

"Mhm." Eva muttered, smiling evilly at him. Jordan sighed and dropped his shoulders to regain a bit more comfortable posture. "So, I've heard from my uncle (who was working on the same job like Don) that the frog Prince has a girlfriend, eh?"

Eva's eyebrows went down. She was not his girlfriend. Damn! They only talked once! And she hated Nourasions. And they hated Humans.

"What with it?" She asked.

Jordan's time to grin evilly. "This girl isn't a certain black-red haired, tattooed, stubborn teenage girl named Eva?" he asked.

Eva huffed. "Why would you think that? You know I despise them."

"Yeah, but he could like _you._ After all, those royals think they can get everything."

"And still, why would you think it was me?" She asked.

Jordan chuckled. "It is so obvious Eva, the way you reacted. Please tell me everything about it. I hoped you embarrassed him good."

"I tried a weak one, but he laughed at it. Next time I'll give him something so he would immediately crawl back to his mommy!" she said, fist in the air and winking at Jordan.

"So it _was_ you."

"Jordan!"

* * *

**Hehe, no Aikka. But be happy I decided to make this one right before my depart to Croatia:).**

**Enjoy, R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star-Racers.**

**Seeing the ****lol ****didn't worked, it's now just the **_**"lol" **_**(yes between those things else it's a thought.) hehe.**

**Oh, and I upped the rating..**

**Chapter 4**

Eva pulled her bivouac bonnet a bit lower and blinked at the faint iron smell of blood. Beneath the tree she was hiding in were a few Nourasions, standing guard.

For what, she did not knew.

Careful not to make a sound, Eva leant in closer to sneak more glances. She despised the Nourasions and everything about them, but damn the language could come in handy sometimes.

And then, all of sudden, they stiffened and Eva bitterly thought they had heard her. Some people came out of a building near by. So that's what they were guarding. Heh, don't need words to understand things.

Sometimes then.

"_Please go home and get a shower, dried blood isn't that pleasant."_ Eva heard the words flow out of someone's mouth and because she was bored she tried to repeat them in her mind.

No success.

Eva closed her eyes tightly and muttered a very soft curse under her breath when some branch broke in her grip. They seemed not to hear it.

"_All of you to the palace."_ The same guy said. Eva raised her eyebrows, it seemed like an order. Eva silently hoped they would run for it.

Unfortunately, one guy remained and he was looking around. She grinned. So someone had heard her. He just didn't had one idea where she could be.

When he turned around Eva silently landed on her feet behind the tree, and glanced. He didn't seemed to notice. Probably an underclass Nourasion. You know, a new one. Didn't knew better then to run. Probably here because he was just the youngest and he was always unlucky. Eva grimaced. Remembered her of someone in her young days.

Eva had been up to much in her thoughts, and bewildered she looked around. _Where'd he go?_

"You'd be dead." She heard behind her, a sharp object pressed in her back. She groaned. "You'd be if I knew you were with weapon in the first place." She argued and she turned around with one hand pushing the knife away gently.

He didn't object and let the dagger hang loosely next to him. "At least we don't kill without a fight." He coolly said. Eva made fists. "I'd be glad to make one!" she said, obviously ashamed of the offence.

He smiled at her, even though she couldn't see her. "You like to get in near-death experiences?" He asked, putting his dagger in a holster.

Eva frowned. "Yeah, it's my dream since I was a kid. I love the tension." She said dryly, waving her hand importantly in the air and he laughed. She really had to stop to amuse Nourasions.

Suddenly he walked away. "I've got more things to do then to chat with a human kid."

That did it.

Eva grabbed the back of his coat and pushed his hat out of his face. "I'm _NOT _a kid!" She nearly shouted, pressing the gun in his back and he turned around like she did, pushing the gun away.

"Now Miss, is that so smart?" He said, and Eva dropped her gun to her side with a groan. Great. The Royal of the market. Lucky her.

"Shouldn't you be bathing in your golden tub with milk now?" She said casually, leaning on the tree. He glanced at her. "I believe the Croggs have one of those. Horribly big too. I would be so alone. Care to join me?"

Eva flushed red. Of embarrassment of course. "Sorry?" She said. "I cant believe you! You're just like every book or tale. Just a snobby little mommy-prince!" She shouted at him, itching for the gun who was now in her holster again. Not all problems can be solved with it, Eva kept in mind.

He grinned at her, baring his fangs with it, and Eva couldn't help but stare at them a bit absent. "You're right, someone should really help me off that habit." He said, as a matter of fact. "Now you're here, please help me."

Eva groaned and balled her fists. "Get fucked!"

"Pleasure." He said, wobbling his eyebrows. Eva wanted to slap him. She wanted it so bad. Or punch him _right_ in his face.

But she knew that'll only make a challenge he is asking for. Eva puffed her cheeks out at him, even though he might not see it through her bivouac bonnet, turned around and walked away, leaving him where he was.

* * *

Eva eyed the Croggs walking to their house as she did the same. Before one of them reached the door, Don Wei came out, smiling at his daughter and nodding professionally at the Croggs, walking towards them and bowing.

_Bowing._

However, Eva did not took his smile as an order to go inside, and she sat down on the little stairs before her door, pretending she played with her skirt.

Sighing, Don came to Eva, and she raised her eyebrows in a question. The Croggs left, snickering, and Don sat next to Eva.

"What's wrong?" She asked, straight to the point. Don dropped his shoulders. "Eva.." He started.

Eva widened her eyes. "What? What!" She immediately said, panicking and standing up.

Don looked up at her sadly. "I have to go for a while." He said, as he was talking to a 5-year old. Eva's eyebrows went down. "Why?"

"I don't know. They gave me a word that they wont kill me or anything, but I wont come home for a while."

"You need to run."

Don looked up confused again. "What? Run? Eva, don't be so naïve."

Eva knew it was a stupid idea, but she wouldn't let the Croggs capture her father!

"I mean it! You can go.. anywhere! Stan has family hidden too! We can go tonight!" She said, waving her arms in the air.

Don stood up, and interrupted her ideas. "Eva. I'll be going." He said, walking back to the house.

Eva shut her eyes tightly to stop any tears that might show up after 10 years.

_Damn it._

* * *

Eva shut the curtains after staring outside, and the long street which her father left too.

Luckily she was capable of getting her own money (plus they had money in the house as an emergency, quit much)

Eva dropped herself on the couch in the living room and crossed her arms.

Her father had made it very clearly that he didn't wanted to be 'saved', or that he wanted to run, or that he wanted any Croggs dead while he was there (how suspicious), and especially not that Eva left the town.

She puffed her cheeks out in frustration. This could not be happening. She heard a knock. "Open!" She shouted, and turned on the television. "Hey Eve! Where'd you're father go?"

Eva looked up. "I don't know Jordan."

Jordan knowingly whistled and stood right before Eva. She grunted. "Do you mind? I'm watching this."

Jordan laughed when he saw the program. "Fine with me Eva, but Stan told me to tell you that you have a new group assignment."

She tilted her head. "As in 'all-of-us-because-it's-too-dangerous'?''

"As in only a few."

Eva curiously watched Jordan walking to the door. "So, what's the problem?"

"Some Nourasions at another base of yours."

* * *

Eva looked at the people before her. Koji was, luckily, assigned to come with her. So she had someone who she could bug while their.. trip. The 4 others who where coming with them were.. rookies. From the other base, in fact it was the base for training.

Not that they sucked.. they just weren't as good as the team Eva was in.

Stan looked at her expectantly, and she straightened up. _Right._ Koji couldn't talk, so she had to do it. Heh, she hated that sort speeches, and the ones she gave were hated by the leader, al-mighty Stan. But hey, he would never throw her out.

"Yeah okay. Three rules, keep yourself on it, else you'll be quicker here then dead. You keep contact, you don't go somewhere alone, and you don't play hero. Especially not on your own. And keep your bonnet on. Oh, and leave the torturing. Please, we can do that another time. Understood?"

"Yes miss!"

Eva chuckled. Like she was training some sort of military. Though she _loved_ being in charge.

1 hour later, Eva took the comment back, and she slapped her forehead as one shot at air because he was scared of something. Fortunate, Jordan's troop was there for back-up, in case there were too many.. or if one of her screwed it up.

Angry she walked up to the guy and grabbed his long rifle. "One action like that and I'll make sure that arm will neve rbe able to hold a gun again, GOT IT?" She said. He nodded at her, apparently scared.

_Good._

"Now move. It isn't like no one heard that."

Another hour later, Eva grinned at Koji, even though they couldn't see that. One of the guys had slipped in the mud from earlier that evening. It was still quit slippery in the grasses, but the mud was dangerous. When he was on his feet again, Eva poked his back with her elbow and walked further.

And another hour later, Eva hold up her hand impatiently. They had to be quiet if they wanted to get in there successfully, but she had whispered that the 4 rookies had to stay in there and Koji would go with her. They could stay guard, she knew what would happen if they got in with them.

Eva nudged Koji and pointed to another hallway. He nodded and left, leaving Eva to the other ones.

Walking up the first she saw, she discovered an empty space and left. The second she took, was not that empty. She leaned in the doorway. She wondered if they really did not notice her, or that they were pretending to trick her. Walking up to one, the other noticed her and lifted an arrow.

"_Stop!"_ she heard him mutter, though she had _no _idea what he said, so she pushed the knife in and out of the Nourasions throat quickly, looking ever so innocent as the Nourasion with the arrow looked at his fellow guard falling to the ground.

Firing the arrow, Eva dodged him and shot him in his head, looking around for something else. If it was good, there had to be some humans left here, but probably in the main room. Or in rooms that could be locked. Shooting a lock open, Eva went in the room next to her, finding a Nourasion looking up at her confused, and Eva sighed, shooting in his shoulder, letting the Drudger poison do the rest.

When she came back to the point she had started, Eva took the last hallway.

None.

Eva pushed her eyebrows a bit more down and closed her eyes a little. They were told there were whole troops. And they couldn't be in the room she sent Koji too, she expected the humans to be there.

"Calling for back-up!" she heard her beeper saying, and Eva straightened up. A trick. They weren't here.

_Shit._ Not caring if Koji was still down, Eva rushed up the stairs and was met with a little 15 Nourasions, and only 2 of the rookies. She reckoned the others were to careless, and Eva fell on her knees when a missing arrow got her leg. Quickly she pulled it out and dropped herself behind a big tree. They probably hadn't noticed her yet. Eva flinched when an arrow missed her on a hair when she turned to look. Or they did.

Koji had got the message too, and run back up, instantly shooting 3 of the Nourasions. Eva smiled. Good old Koji.

Standing up and hoping her wound would recover, Eva turned and aimed for the first best Nourasion she could find. She had to kill the ones with the machines first, before they might call for back-up.. maybe from the Croggs, and then they either had to withdraw or also call for back-up.

Leaving Koji to the ones with the Arrow, Eva saw it has her duty to protect to new ones, and pulled her dagger out, pushing it in the back of the head of one. One of the humans, a girl probably, looked at her with wide eyes.

Not at her.. Eva turned around to see what was so terrifying, and angrily shot the Nourasion who bit down on the other human. Walking up to the rookie, this one was a guy, she looked closely at the bit, as Koji made the Nourasion withdraw.

Furrowing her brows, Eva shot the rookie in his head.

When she was sure there were no Nourasions around them, she shielded her gun and looked at Koji, and back at the one remaining girl. Eva could see through her bonnet that she was trying hard not to cry.

Eva sighed. "We're returning."

* * *

Stan watched with raised eyebrows when Eva threw her bonnet in a place in the room and sat down groggily. He sat down on the chair opposite of her. "So, what happened."

"What happened, was that you did not do your research good. Nourasions in the basis, my ass!" She said. "We don't have detectors for nothing. Couldn't you at least give a small warning that they were also on the main ground, waiting?" She accused, shaking her head violently. His hand went through his hair. "Sorry Eva, but we didn't detect anything."

"Really, or were you just to busy shagging to notice?!"

Not taking the comment to seriously, he shook his head. "Really. I even followed you and looked at the ones still on the surface." He looked at her for a moment. "Really."

Eva puffed her cheeks out. "Fine. Where's the medical kit? And where was Jordan's troop anyway?"

He handed her the kit. "They were being busy with 30 Nourasions."

* * *

Eva walked down the market, holding a bag closely to her. The market was known for thieves. Absently Eva walked to the last one she needed to be, and bought some fruit.

It didn't took her long or she was out of it again, walking to the orphanage to pay the long-waited visit to Zack. And the others. Eva numbed them up. There was Zack.. and Lisel, Bobby, Marleen and Lucy.

"Excuse me, I seem to be lost. Do you know where I can find your house?" someone said from behind her, and Eva turned, stopping the Nourasion immediately and he grinned cheekily at her. Eva widened her eyes. That was the Nourasion of the market. And of that night. Eva was too stunned with the fact he might recognize her, until he walked a little closer to her.

Eva stood her ground. "Excuse me?" She said, waving her worries away. He smiled. "I simply wish to know your name."

"I simply wish you would leave." Eva said, and turned to walk away. Unfortunately, he didn't took the message (or he ignored it, more likely) and walked after her. "I could follow you until your house, you know." He said amused. Eva closed her eyes a little. "Are you my new stalker, or is this just a hobby of yours?" She said, waving him away with her hand and he only laughed, and stopped before her. "What's your name?" He asked again. Eva huffed. "It's Bug-of!" She said, trying to walk past him. He blocked her again.

"You know, Croggs might get the wrong idea." He said. Eva turned her head to the Crogg guards at the beginning of the road, who were, like he said, gawking at them.

"There is no wrong idea in this!" Eva said, pushing him out of the way rather harshly. This only made him come after he again, before he waved of the Croggs who tried to go after the girl.

"My lady, that was mean. I'm deeply hurt." Despite the fact he was annoying, irritating, frustrating and childish, Eva escaped a little smile. "You don't know when to give up, do you?" She said, crossing her arm and leaning on one hip more then the other when she stared at him. He winked. "If I know your name you will hear mine."

Eva raised her eyebrows. "Let's see. A royal Nourasion. There a few royal Nourasions in this town with your.. age. It wouldn't be so hard to find out, you know." Eva spoiled his fun.

He smiled again. "And I could just let a Crogg follow you and search up your name by the hand of your address."

_He got me._ Eva let out her breath. "Okay, then do that. Bye now."

Eva smiled when she noticed he didn't follow her. At least he was of her back.. maybe only for a while. It wouldn't surprise her if he indeed searched her name up.

Too deep in her own thoughts Eva bumped into someone. "Watch were you-!" She stopped talking and stomped her feet to the ground. "Don't do that!" She shouted to the royal. He grinned his teeth bare. "Sure you must have been to busy thinking of me to not notice me sneaking up here."

"How did you do that anyway?"

"In exchange for your name I will tell you. And if it would help you, I'm Prince Aikka."

Eva couldn't believe he was still pushing around. "Eva." She eventually said. He smiled, he had made progress. "Eva who?"

"Just Eva."

And this time, when she walked away, he really didn't follow her.

* * *

**Hehe. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wie! I made a trailer for this fic and you can find the link on my profile and here****'s the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers.**

**Chapter 5**

Eva waited for the water to boil. She had recently gone to the orphanage, to visit the kids, and now she was home again.

Eva grimaced. Home alone.

Stan and his family asked if she would want to stay with them, but Eva rather stayed in her own room. Just in case something would happen.

After she made her tea, Eva walked up to her room with the cup and placed it on her nightstand.

Glancing around her room, Eva thought now was a good time to search for that missing jewellery box that once belonged to her mother. Eva sighed. She truly lost everything in her room.

Throwing some clothes on the bed, Eva sat down. She had few options to search.

After 2 hours, Eva had found the box and lovingly looked in it. It was hided in the closet.

She never wore jewellery. It only got in the way. Well, okay, except for the strap-necklace and the pins in her ear.

But, her mom, had loved jewellery. The prettiest earrings, necklaces, bracelets, rings.

Eva fitted one of the rings. They fitted, but they probably had fit her mom better. Eva scowled. She loved her mom's things. But she'll never take them for herself.

She would never take her clothes either. Then they would lose her scent.

Eva closed the jewellery box and the melody that had been playing stopped abruptly. Putting it under her bed (which was probably full of weapons, photo's and socks), Eva ran down to the basement after she pulled some long socks on, not bothering that she was just in a shirt and the large underwear she always wear after showering.

Eva opened a few boxes until she found what she needed, a box with her mom's personal belongings. They had meant to search through this all, what could remain in the basement, what could be in the house and what they could throw away. Eva whipped the dust of her hands and searched with blind hands for the light-switch. She used to have nightmares about basements.

That quickly faded after her first kill.

Pushing the button, a soft light lit the room, and Eva was able to see a bit better. Pulling the box closer, Eva duck in it, getting some stuff out of it.

Eva found her purse, with her normal stuff in it. Her wallet, however, was empty. Eva flipped through it quickly, only finding a few old cards for discount, some pictures of Eva, Don and her parents slash sister.

Eva frowned. Aunt Sophia. Died of cancer when Eva was 3.

Pulling out one small picture, the one of Eva and her parents in the parc, Eva put it in her pocket and threw the wallet back in the purse, along with Maya's lipstick, perfume (which Eva just smelled for a second), a eyeliner, a brush, her camera (which Eva also put in her pocket, she would print the remaining pictures), and a notion book, which Eva flipped through. There had been some numbers of people in, so Eva decided to take it with her and flip it through.

Closing the purse, Eva grabbed a few photo's. Pictures of Eva, Don, Maya and Don, Maya and Eva, Eva with her grandparents etc etc.

Eva smiled slightly when she saw the crazy photo of her and Jordan when they were young kids. When Jordan still lived here, they had been close friends. They would still be, even when Eva knew he had light feelings for her.

Eva grabbed some cd's and watched them. Her mother didn't had a horrible taste as for music, but it wasn't a loud to use music anymore. Only the royals could. So Eva always hummed a song she knew a little from the past, only to keep herself busy.

Eva vaguely felt a spider walk over her foot, and she whipped it away. Eva found it hard to imagine, that only 10 years ago life was dead normal.

Eva had gone to kid-school. She had friends. It was aloud to run around with a mp3, or to walk around like a total slut and not be raped by some huge aliens. Luckily they still had walkie-talkies.

Eva knew, that the woman they held captive, we're often raped. And if they were pregnant, they would get killed. That's why Eva didn't wanted to get caught. First of all, she didn't wanted to get raped.

And second, if Eva would be pregnant, she'll grow to love the child, Crogg, Nourasion or Human. Because it would be her own blood, and she wouldn't want it. She couldn't have it.

As a matter of fact, if the war didn't ended Eva would never take children.

Eva thought back of the week before the war started. She and her mother had agreed Eva would participate guitar lessons. She smiled. She was so different back then. Just walking around with a guitar now could get you killed, because you just cant make/hear/have music.

Eva straightened her shirt and closed the box after seen anything. She was about to pull another one to her, when her beeper sounded. Eva sighed. Great. Duty.

* * *

Eva raised her eyebrows. "Stan, be realistic."

"I am Eva! If the Drudger's blood could take out a full-blood Nourasion.." Eva cut him short. "Then they'd probably kill the humans who have the poison."

Stan sighed. "Eva, we could at least try it."

Eva knew where this was going. Stan was their leader, and though he always asked her what she thought of it, he'd do it anyways until Eva came with a real good reason.

Koji shook his head to Eva, trying to reason her. Eva closed her eyes. "Stan, I ask you, please don't even try it. Who knows what will come from it."

"Nothing will go wrong, Eve. You know me!"

_Unfortunately._

Eva stood up and pushed her hair back. "Fine. But call me when you try it."

She just hoped they wouldn't sacrifice a human for it. Because, if they did that, they could make sure that Eva left their group. Jordan would be all to happy to receive her in his group.

Pulling her left earlobe lightly, Eva walked out of the room and to the entrance. She was the one who would stand guard tonight.

Once outside, Eva positioned herself on a rooftop (she climbed up a bit unhandy), and looked over the silent streets. It was after curfew.

While looking around, Eva's thoughts wandered to several things. First, her father. She wondered how he was doing. And it was way to dangerous to sneak into the dungeons without being seen.

Eva waved at the girl of Jordan's group who walked by, probably she was heading home or walking around.

The half blind girl, also known as Joyce, waved back with a smile, and continued to sneak around in the shadows.

Next, was the screaming she faintly heard. But, she couldn't leave her place, and Eva knew it. Tonight they were busy all night, so someone had to stand watch.

Then, the cat that walked over the rooftop opposite of her, loudly purring when it met her child, a smaller cat.

Eva smiled.

Next, how badly she didn't wanted, was the Nourasion Prince. He'd been in her head before. Why he took such interest in her, she did not knew. First she thought, that he thought she would be a good fuck. But eventually, the desperate way he wanted to know her name made Eva think otherwise.

After all.. he could've been forced into this war too.

_But he still is a Nourasion in alliance with the Croggs._ The voice in charge said in her head. Eva sighed. Deep inside, she knew she wanted to find out what he was after.

Then, out of nothing, an idea popped into Eva's mind.

If she could befriend him (_what are you thinking!!)_, then maybe she could free her father? After all, he's the Prince.

And the secrets she could get out of him. But would she go so low? Eva glazed over the streets. Would she use one?

Stan would so not agree to that. But she could keep it a secret. _Hmm._

Well, even if she would do that plan, he had to search her up again.

And as on cue, someone ticked her shoulder. "Is this a hobby of yours, sitting on rooftops?"

And then realization came hard. She didn't had her bonnet on.

_Fuck._

"Eh, I, err.." Eva struggled for words. _Fuckfuckfuck!_ If he would notice _why_ she was here, she was really busted.

"Don't worry, you're too fascinating to lock up." So he only thought I was nervous because it was not aloud to sit on rooftops (not that they made a rule for that because that would be idiotic, it just wasn't aloud)

Eva's brains wanted to come out with some rude sentence, but Eva hold herself. If he didn't know what she was doing here, he didn't knew who the girl with the bonnet was.

So he would think he met 2 girls, in place of one.

So her plan _could_ work.

"That's.. nice to hear." Eva nearly choked out, and he sat next to her. "It's sad to know I still don't searched up your address."

Eva cast a side-way glance at him. "So why don't you just send a Crogg?"

He smiled. "Because I love woman I cant reach."

Oh, there he was again. Old Nourasion perv guy.

Eva turned around. She'd definitely make him trust her. She would do it.

Eva leaned in closer. "You're not the guy you pretend to be, _Prince._" She said, sneering. "Because, if you were, you wouldn't try to search my name like you did. What is it that you want?"

He glared at her. Eva realized, she practically just challenged him. But she could wait. She only had to scream and half her group would run outside to rush her help.

"Come when you want to tell me, okay?" Eva said, before standing up and jumped down from the small rooftop. Landing a little ungracefully on her feet, Eva pretended to walk down the street.

* * *

Eva came in the door, just as the gang was packing to leave. Stan glared at her, making Eva uneasy and she looked at him questionable.

He came closer to her, so he could talk to her without everyone hearing. "Where were you last night?"

Eva stared at him. "I was on that rooftop, you know? The one I stand guard at?"

"No you weren't."

Eva gulped. After chatting with the Prince she took another rooftop to watch on. How could she explain thát to Stan?

"Okay, you got me. I left to another rooftop because I heard some Croggs. But I sure as hell didn't left you."

He glanced her over. Stan was in charge, but if he would start a fight with Eva, she would sure win.

Eva glared at him, making Stan sigh and walk away again. Eva walked up to Koji. "Something happened?"

He pouted lightly, showing there did happen something but not too badly. He grabbed a note and a pen. He wrote:

**Not exactly sure. Stan had an argue over the new method he discovered, with the Drudgers blood?**

**Anyway, many didn't agree to it, so the group is a bit uneven now.**

Eva frowned. It was dangerous if the group wasn't even.

**Take the day off Eva, nothing is going to happen today. You could use some rest.**

Eva thought of the new mission she had. She nodded gratefully. "Thanks Koji." Koji, could give the orders too, being the nephew of Stan.

"But please beep me when something's wrong."

Koji nodded.

* * *

Eva sat down on a slightly old bench, looking over at the market. She wondered if she had scared the Nourasion away.

Eva laid down on the bench, her head on the cool stone and her feet on the other side. Benches in the park were always quit big. And Eva wasn't _that_ tall.

She watched the people walk on the market. Buying stuff, stealing stuff or selling stuff.

Eva's hand wandered down and pulled at the grass. She hoped he would find her on the magical way he always did. Eva closed her eyes and let the breeze pull her hairs, before laying on her back. Eva loved wind. It was the one and only thing the Croggs couldn't take. They could ruin the earth, dirt the water and kill the fire, but they never can take the air away.

Even if it was a bit more polluted. In that case, the Croggs live healthier. No cars. No computers. But the tridents and all their stuff made sure pollution would stay.

She heard the Crogg-planet, Kramm, was dark, dirty and smelly. Maybe that's why they wanted Earth so badly.

If they just wanted revenge, one attack, killing million people would be good enough.

Opening her eyes, she stared right into the smirking face of the royal. Eva closed her eyes again. "So?"

"I was young when the war with Earth started."

_Bingo._

Eva smiled. "How old were you?"

"In earth years 9." So he's 19 or 20 now.

Eva sat up, legs crossed, and opened her eyes again, glancing at him. He sat down next to her, facing her, and examining her. Eva smiled when his eyes eventually rested on hers.

"So you're not really with the Croggs?"

"You got quit some courage."

Eva grinned when he decided to answer anyway. "No, as a matter of fact I despise the Croggs and everyone may know it." He said, defensively.

"They ruin everything the Nourasions stand for. They are as brutal as beasts."

Eva nodded, putting her hands so they could support her chin. "So why exactly do you participate the war?"

Eva had not missed the pained look that came in his eyes, for just a small second. "That, Lady Eva, is none of your concern."

"And still I think it is weird that you, a noble Prince of Nourasia, calls me, a humble commoner of Earth, a lady."

Aikka smiled, lightly. "I was taught to be friendly to women."

Eva smirked. "But you weren't exactly friendly the other day, more pushy."

He grinned cheekily again. "A man has to do, what a man has to do."

"Oh please." Eva said, leaning back on her hands. "You say that to all human girls?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Of course not. I am not a player."

Eva put her hair behind her ear. "So if you happen to see a beautiful blond with blue eyes walking by you don't turn your head?"

"I prefer black and red." He responded and Eva grinned, knowing her hair was oddly painted, one of the things that were alouded.

"How old are you, actually?" He suddenly asked her. Eva grinned. "Would it make a difference?"

"Difference to what?" He said, waving the subject away. Eva smiled at that. "I'm 16. I was 5 when the war started."

He frowned. "That's pretty young."

Eva looked back at the market. "Well, maybe it would be better. Because I child of five wouldn't really know what is happening right?"

"But a child of 9 could work better with it."

Eva looked at him again. He wasn't that bad._ What are you thinkiiiing!!, _a voice snapped at her.

"But I think the differences of a human and Nourasions are still quit big." He continued. Eva nodded. "Plus, you're royal."

"Oh, so that's how you call it. Royal." He sneered. Eva looked up. "To tell the truth, Nourasia didn't wanted an alliance at all. We're forced."

She raised her eyebrows, and the Royal realized he had said to much and he shut up immediately.

Eva smiled. "I don't have anyone to tell too. My parents are both dead." She quickly lied. He looked up. "Sorry."

Eva pushed his shoulder, which made him look up. Eva was on her feet with a big smile. "I challenge you." Then she pointed to the small hill a few meters away from them. "We're racing to the top of that hill. If I win, you'll take me on a night-trip with your beetle!"

Truth to truth, Eva would love to fly.

He grinned his fangs bare. "And if I win?"

"I don't know."

"If I win you tell me where you live."

"Then I just have to win, right?"

Eventually, they had arrived together, but Eva had just won before him. He glared playfully at her and Eva grinned, shaking her fist in the air. "Yes! I'm so good, I'm so good." she sing-songed and the Royal sighed.

Eva walked up to him. "So, 11 o'clock here?"

"Fine."

* * *

Okay. She could do it. Eva glanced at the newspaper on the ground, of course with most of it bull-shit.

She could make him trust her. She had undergone stage 1, and now the other one. If, he really was forced, she could befriend him much easier.

Eva reckoned, she had to do something back though, else he'll never believe it.

Eva frowned and closed the curtains, and went out of the house, wandering around and keeping a close eye at the pervy Crogg at the end of the street.

Eventually, Eva was forced to help Mrs Beks with her shopping, because the woman asked her too and Eva was really bad at saying no to people she liked.

So, Eva accepted the offer and went with the old woman to the market, where they got the stuff Mrs Beks needed. Eventually, Eva got bored and said she had to leave to meet a friend. Which was partly true. She had to meet a friend, Jordan, but she didn't had to do it now.

But Eva didn't had anything else to do, so she went to the base his group was staying, climbing down the small, dangerous stairs, and landing on her feet. Shrieking ever so lightly when she felt someone move against her feet, Eva pushed the mouse a bit away with her foot, walking off to the main room.

Opening the door quickly, so they wouldn't really notice, Eva ticked Jordan's shoulder.

He turned around, with, a blue eye. Eva chuckled when she saw it. "Who got you down?"

"It's not funny! It was a enormous Crogg!"

"It was Jake from the northern base." A girl said, walking by and Jordan furrowed his brows. Jake was a rookie and a ladiesmen, and though he was quit strong, he did not had much experience.

Eva now laughed loud. "JAKE? How did that happen!?" She choked out, and Jordan got red. He opened his mouth but Eva shut him up. "Wait, I don't wanna hear it. It'll ruin the fun I'm having now.", making Jordan even more angry and Eva walked down at the table, sitting down. "Anyway! I need to talk to you."

So, Jordan sat down at the table too. "Speak."

Eva explained the situation with Stan, and he thought. "But," He eventually said. "It could work."

Eva dropped her head a little. "Please Jordan, please just tell me you didn't say that!"

Jordan's hands went up in defence. "It could Eva! Though it has most likely no chance of proceeding, why don't let him try?"

"Because, I know it'll go wrong and I know we'll have a problem then."

"What kind off a problem?"

"Jordan! You know I was always right in these situations!"

"Yes, I know Eva. But it could! And what if it worked and we never tried it?"

Eva sighed. "I'll let him try. I just don't think it's a good idea."

"I understand." And he accepted a glass of water.

"So, how's your boyfriend?"

* * *

Eva waved goodbye to 2-blue eyed Jordan, who had a cold compress to his other eye now. Behind him was the girl, snickering.

Eva smiled and left, happily to get out in the fresh air again, with a bag of money on her hip. She had a new mission. Given by Jordan. Eva smirked. Stan would die if he heard that. But this way she might get some information about how it is with her dad. Making her way to the place where they keep their prisoners hidden, Eva thought. Jordan wanted her to buy a prisoner back, a member of Jordan's team. Her team did that too, they saved money so they could afford it, to the hatred of the Croggs. She loved to see their faces.

Making sure her gun wasn't to be seen, Eva entered the building and glanced around the Croggs, who were eying her with disgust. The few humans who were here, were either getting dragged to the dungeons or were here to buy someone free.

Walking up to the desk, she leaned in. **"What?" **the female Crogg said. Eva searched her Crogg language up.

"Um..**Hello, I'm here to buy someone free.**" Eva tried.

**"Great. Who?"**

"Thomas Troihren." Eva said, remembering the name. The Crogg searched it up, accepted the money and gave a Crogg the assignment to get the guy.

After 5 minutes, the guy named Thomas was thrown on the ground and the Crogg left again. Eva helped him up. "You all right?"

He looked kinda cranky. "Better then ever."

* * *

Eva grinned behind her bonnet. She LOVED spying on Croggs. Lying flat on her stomach she peered through the window, hoping they wouldn't talk to much in their language, since Eva's experience in it was limited.

Humming softly when they didn't do anything, Eva soon got bored and turned around to Jessica, who was next to her. It wasn't a big mission, but Eva was bored so she accepted to accompany Jessica.

"Is that I believe I can fly?" Jessica whispered to Eva, and Eva snickered. "Heh, my mom loved it." And she stopped humming. (AN: Remember, it's the year 208whatsoever, so the songs are classics there xD)

Another 5 minutes the male Crogg only cleaned his desk. Jesscia now turned to Eva. "Okay. I see I see what you don't see."

Eva grinned. She liked Jessica, she was a true friend, maybe even a sister. When they both were 8 and joined to group for training, they had become best friends.

Eva looked around. "An ugly male Crogg." "Wrong." Eva looked up. "A moon?" "Wrong." "You see the beautiful me." "Warm."

She wobbled her eyebrows. Eva looked down from the rooftop they were on. "Oooooh!" She suddenly whispered. "It's a Nourasion. GOD! You dont compare them to me, right?"

Jessica kept her laugh behind her hand and Eva threw a twig down, so that the Nourasion got the shock of his life and turned around wildly, making Eva and Jessica laugh even more.

She looked up at Eva. "Why are you so happy? Something must have happened."

Eva grinned at her. "I just won a bet today, and no I will not tell you with who and no he's no my boyfriend and NO I'm not in love."

**"You are late."**

Jessica put her finger for her mouth, and Eva shut up and leaned in. She groaned when she saw the King of Nourasia. Well, she expected him to be. He looked kinda like Aikka..

Eva frowned. Since when does she refers the Royal as Aikka?

* * *

Eva gasped when she saw the large, blue beetle standing on the hill. It was so beautiful! She suddenly felt the childish urge to run up to it and pat it. So she did, not caring if the beetle could be dangerous or not. The beetle screeched of fear, but eventually purred when Eva sweetly patted him. "You're such a pretty boooy!" Eva squealed, forgetting that the Royal could be somewhere around.

And, to her luck, he was. "His name is G'dar." Eva froze and turned around, obviously embarrassed. "Oh. Okay. Um." Eva said, cursing under her breath.

He grinned. "I was wondering if you would ditch me."

* * *

**Okay, we're making Aikka nicer! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Let us be silent for a minute for my beloved laptop, who has ****died a few days ago of electricity failure (-.-)**

**..**

**Okay, now the 5 seconds are over I better start with the chapter. Though my laptop is dead, I got this really old (even slower so imagine how frustrating it was. It took me 10 minutes to start up Word.), old, old, old ancient computer. But it's a computer with Word and Moviemaker. **

**So, I'm proud to pronounce chapter 6!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers!**

**Chapter 6**

Eva closed her eyes in delight. She always like to fly. On a giant bug it was even nicer then in a Star-Racer. Because here you can feel the wind on your face.

She smiled.

"I take it you like it?" Prince Aikka said. Eva nodded and turned to him, grinning. He smiled back, looking over her shoulder for a brief moment. "So you would like to fly more times?"

Eva knew that meaning, but she only nodded and laughed. "I'd love too. What was his name again?"

"G'dar. It's pretty." He smiled and got back to steering G'dar a bit.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?"

Eva smiled. He'd _been_ polite the all night. Like he was really trying to impress her, and the girly side of Eva did like it. Not that she would ever say that.

But, her problem at the moment was that she wanted her dad back. And a Nourasion Prince would come in handy. Not only for her father.

And if she didn't wanted to lose his interest she had to keep him occupied. Eva scowled when she accidentally thought of what Jordan would respond.

She sneaked a little closer, looking out in the direction G'dar was flying. She closed her eyes a bit. "You could just take me home, you know."

And she swore she saw him grinning.

* * *

"Nice place."

"It sucks, I know."

He chuckled and cleared his throat. "Well, trust me, it's better in here then in the Crogg palace."

Eva laughed, though a bit silent because the Croggs were still on watch.

Eva looked up to Aikka who was still in the saddle.

"I had a great evening."

Eva smiled. "Yeah. It was fun."

"Good night, Eva."

"Nighty-night!"

Eva closed her front door, and ran over to the living room, like she did every time she came home. Maybe, just maybe, her father would be sitting there, drinking coffee and smiling to her.

But he wasn't.

She grimaced and walked to the kitchen, looking at the clock. It was after midnight. She smiled. She probably should be on the look out somewhere now.

The good thing was, that you never had to call or something. It wasn't a regular job. If you didn't show up, they either thought you were sick, dead, busy or too lazy.

And she'd love a good night sleep once. Eva kept the lights out and walked over the sink, drinking a glass of water before glancing at the window.

After pulling the curtains closed, Eva walked upstairs while throwing her shoes down again. Don hated it when she did that.

Changing into a too large shirt, Eva lied down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

She felt.. weird.

* * *

"Heey heey heey! Rise and shine!!"

Eva groaned. She hated that voice in the morning. And it was probably something about 6 am.

"Noo.." Eva said, pulling her pillow over her head only to be taken away. Eva turned around. "Go away."

"No, we need you today. We actually needed you tonight but you didn't show up, so now you decided we did it in the early morning."

"Mhmmhmm." Eva groaned in response with her face still muffled by her other pillow.

"Where were you actually? It's not like you have anything better to do in this house. Were you spying on the Croggs?"

_Idiot._

"Met up with some Nourasions to kill?"

_He should shut up._

"Or did you got lost?"

_Okay, one more word and he's getting.._

"Maybe a date with your Prince of the Frogs?"

"JORDAN!" Eva yelled, sitting up so quick Jordan fell down of shock.

"You're awake!"

Eva got out of bed, made sure one foot landed on Jordan's private parts and walked over to the bathroom.

"And no peeking!" She shouted, knowing Jordan had a bad side with his love for her. Jordan, with tears still in his eyes and clutching his crotch, nodded and turned over.

Though even he had nodded, Eva locked the door and showered for a brief 10 minutes, and dressed in a green shirt and a beige pants. She walked downstairs, after she pulled Jordan with her on his ear because he was still lying there.

"I seriously wonder if you really ever killed someone."

"Ah, my first kill. I can remember it as the day of yesterday, the stinky Nourasion lying before me helplessly. Oh, how good it felt when I buried the bullet deep in his head."

"That's gross."

"It's how it happened."

Eva shook her head. Jordan had a.. disturbing way of fantasizing sometimes. Or to explain things.

"Why did you guys needed me actually?"

"The scream he.. Oh," He scratched his head. "Some ruins in the outer part of our city. I don't know why, but they want us and the surviving rookie from Team H to walk through it."

"You give your teams letters?"

"Yes, and you have numbers for that."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Which am I in?"

Jordan sighed. "Probably Team 0 or something, you know with the best."

Eva grinned widely. "So you admit it."

"For this time."

* * *

Eva sighed and reloaded the gun for the rookie. She couldn't do that. She couldn't reload a gun. Eva figured she was one survivor in a family and found by one rebel. "And then you close it."

Eva said and gave it back.

"Oh." The girl said dumbfounded and Eva shook her head. "Why don't you stay here, on watch? You can beep us when something happens and then you'll hide in that building there."

"And what if it.."

"It wont collapse, you're bodyweight isn't as big as Jordan's."

Jordan glared over his shoulder, and Eva left the girl to go explore. "I hate exploring." She said after a while. "It's boring and to quiet for me. Nerves."

Eva smiled. "But if it's quiet and you know nothing is there you can imagine it was a place without war."

"Aw don't say that Eve, I grew up with war."

Eva glanced over at him, and imagined him standing helplessly somewhere when war is over. "So work with the army."

"Nah, there to neat with rules there."

Eva turned around and walked backwards a while, keeping up with Jordan. "You heard that rustle?"

"There aren't any trees or bushes here Eva, only stones."

"I did hear a rustle." Eva complained.

Stan should know that teaming Eva and Jordan together, would end up at with a fight, or they'd be too giddy to really work.

"Maybe your Prince Charming is stalking you."

Eva sighed and turned around again. "Will you stop that? Why do you think I'd hang out with such a guy."

"Because he's rich, and he has a beetle and you love to fly."

"Yes, because of that I will be his girlfriend. Of rather said whore. I even rather be your girlfriend, and NO JORDAN I didn't mean anything with that!" She said, seeing his eyebrows stop wobbling.

**(A/N****: Eeh, this old laptop is falling apart!)**

Eva's beeper beeped (noooo), and she glanced at it. "Whose 4596?"

"No idea."

"Well, I know Stan is 2309. Jessica is 8394. You're not it. Koji is 1111." Eva continued the list in her mind, and thought it was probably the rookie, so she turned to Jordan.

"I think we proved with this walk that there isn't any secret meeting in here. Let's head back."

Jordan showed up from behind a rock. "Yeah." He glanced around the ruin they were in now. Eva climbed up the rock and jumped out of it, followed by Jordan and he yelped in surprise when something pushed him over.

Eva wanted to snicker at him when she felt something pointed in her back and she made a face.

_That _always happened when Jordan and Eva teamed up.

Eva looked at the.. creatures that were surrounding them. Eva thought she'd seen them in a child's book before, but she couldn't remember their names.

They were completely white except for their clothes (duh), they were all WAY smaller than them, and one of them had this HUGE tongue (she hoped it was his tongue).

**(A/N: remember Lord Furter )**

It wasn't until they pulled swords and sticks, when she smirked. "Look Jordan, it's Pirates of the Caribbean!"

Jordan didn't found it funny at all (his head hurt), but she said it to make them angry. Eva grinned when the leader (right?) started yelling things in their own language.

One of them sped up to Jordan, and before Jordan could react a gunshot was heard and the.. alien was lying on the ground, clutching his shoulder.

2 pulled the alien away and Eva leaned into Jordan's back, so their backs would be safe. "We've got a lot more bullets in there buddy." Jordan said. Eva shook her head.

"Are they even on their side? Maybe they just stranded."

"Nah, they tried to attack us."

"That's not enough reason.."

"It is."

"Pff. You do it."

Jordan hold up his shotgun and easily walked out of the group. Eva was left there. "JERK!" She shouted half amused. All she had was a small gun, effective, but small.

Jordan shrugged.

Eva yelped when someone poked the backside of her knee and she fell down on her knees. She looked up and the alien with the huge tongue was very close to her. She made a face and murmured something in the sentence of 'Gross', before she stood up.

The leader smirked at her, and Eva suddenly understood why. She widened her eyes a bit. He'd just hid a communicator.

"Er, Jordan?"

"What?"

"I think we should go."

* * *

Eva was roughly pulled onto the ground near some bushes. She stared up blankly, right into the face of Koji. She raised her eyebrows in some sort of question, and Koji led her through some trees, and eventually came into a part of the forest.

"Bad, bad Eva. What have you done." The team's bitch, Karen said. Eva didn't really wanted to think about her, only that she was pretty good but not good enough. She knew how to get on Eva's nerves perfectly.

"Huh?"

Suddenly an enraged Stan stood before her, so quickly it made Eva took a step back.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Stan shouted at her before she could speak. Eva helplessly looked over to Koji, but he didn't look at her but tried to silence some rookies.

"I don't,"

Stan lowered his voice a bit. "_Why_ were you in those ruins?"

Now she really didn't understand it. "Jordan said you wanted us too,"

"I didn't say ANYTHING."

"But he,"

"Do you understand what you have done!"

"No I do not because,"

Koji pointed to his knee and then to her. Eva frowned and felt her own knee. She groaned when she pulled something off the backside, and Stan grabbed it.

_Oops__.._

"You have led the Croggs right to our place! It killed 4 people!"

"I am,"

"You were so reckless! You idiot, have you never read about Lord Furter?"

"No I,"

"HE works for the CROGGS! He's specialized to attack US!"

"But I," (**A/N: Stan, you're getting annoying.)**

Stan crushed the metal in his hand and moved his hand to the others in a sign they should move again.

"It doesn't matter how good you are, Eva, you have a team with rules and you have to keep yourself to that, else I'll KICK you OUT!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY."

Koji looked back abruptly when he heard something fall, and Stan marched straight by him to his group.

He walked over to Eva, who was half sitting- half lying on the ground, holding the lower part of her cheek.

Her eyes were widened. Koji sighed when Eva looked around nervously, and back to Koji.

"Did he just.. _hit _me?"

Eva wiped the blood out of her lip. Stan never did that. Not with anyone of their team, how stupid their actions may be.

Koji hold out his hand for her so she could get up and examined her cheek. He motioned it wasn't a bad bruise, it would disappear soon.

That wouldn't cure the shock though.

Eva knew she was stronger then Stan. She was more determined, more agile and silent. But he had always been like a second father.

"I don't feel like walking. I'm going home. I'll see where our new base is, okay?"

Koji smiled and waved goodbye.

* * *

So the Croggs were getting smarter. They'd figure out it wasn't just a rebel action, but there were whole bases planning to kill them. Before, they never searched anyone. But now they were searching, and they were finding them.

Eva clutched her blankets.

She didn't feel like going to the base tomorrow. Koji or Jordan would probably come to get her and show her the new base (or no base), and she'd have to come with them.

Well, she'd just go to the market or so. They wouldn't wait for her all day.

Eva closed her eyes and lied down again. Better get some sleep.

Waking up at 9 (true, she'd been awake for one hour already but she stayed in bed), Eva got up, dressed, and ran downstairs. The streets weren't aloud to be walked on until 10, so Eva would move quickly over the rooftops. Eva got a quick breakfast and walked up to the attic and climbed out of the window. She hated rooftop walking.

Climbing up the roof, Eva stumbled across until it was 10, and she walked on the streets.

It sure felt a lot better to have some safe ground under your feet.

Smiling to some people, Eva got in and out of the market (there wasn't really much to do there), and sat down on the same branch where she made a bet with the Prince.

Closing her eyes, Eva heard the busy clattering of the market people.

She wondered about the option to stop with her team. Not because Stan hit her (though it did wake some unwanted feelings), Eva had thought about if for a while.

It never occurred to her that she could do way more things without the group. True, she had to find a way to get bullets and all..

Someone screamed and Eva felt her neck hairs stand up.

Because she was with the team she was only to attack with her bonnet on, she had to take care for others and preferred at night.

Eva didn't complained with a bonnet. It was good they didn't knew how you looked like.

If they did, and you walked them by at the street, you'd be in big trouble.

Eva's lingered smile disappeared. She hated the war. She didn't knew how much longer she could live with it, because it was getting to her.

She started to think like a human who couldn't do anything, with thoughts such as Why don't we just all agree.

She drove a hand through her hair, messing it up only more.

"Where'd you get that bruise?"

Eva opened her eyes and was almost glad she saw the Nourasion Prince. He may be her enemy, but he did talk normally with her.

"Obvious I got hit, don't you think?"

She noticed the glint in his eyes and moved her eyes to the market before her.

"Who hit you?"

"I didn't say someone hit me."

"Who hit you?"

"I'm not telling." She replied childishly, sticking out her tongue. "Besides, it's not a life threat."

He glanced at her, then back at the bruise, and eventually sat beside her. Eva threw herself back, her knees to her chest.

"So, aren't you supposed to be working on some princely stuff?"

He woke up from his stare at the bruise and grinned. "Don't tell anyone." And Eva smiled.

"I'm cutting school too."

Eva turned to the market again and there was a silence. She heard him shuffle, and closed her eyes again.

"Seriously, who hit you?"

Eva remained quiet. She didn't needed to tell him. Nor anyone. Even her father never needed to know everything.

* * *

Eva groaned when she saw Jordan sitting on the couch comfortably. He grinned up at her. "How did you get in?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I still have a key, remember?"

_Oh yeah._

"You're avoiding you're group. Why?" He questioned. Eva glared at him and his eyes travelled to her bruise.

"Why did you told me Stan wanted us to explore when he didn't?"

"Did I said that?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry."

Eva groaned. "I cant do anything with a sorry. Why were we there?"

Jordan shrugged. "James (a rookie) gave me a note saying we needed to explore that, signed by the sign of your team. I figured it was Stan or Koji, maybe you."

"With our sign?"

"Yep."

She shook some bangs out of her face. "Well, because of that stunt I'm officially the piss pile in my team."

He chuckled. "I heard. You _were_ very reckless, young grasshopper."

Normally Eva would have chuckled, but Eva glared and ignored him, opening her front door.

"Get out of my house."

"What? What did I say? I didn't mean it!"

"Get out."

"Aw Eve, come on."

"_Go away."_ Eva threatened.

Jordan now reached the wall that separated the hall and the living room.

"We can talk about this you know."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Eva screamed, and Jordan ran off immediately. She shut the door with a loud bang, and lied down on the couch. Stupid team.

Eva woke up from knocking on the door. She groaned. "Go away Jordan, I hate you for a few days so don't come back!"

In he came.

"GET OUT IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

A hand on her shoulder.

Eva cried out in frustration, only to see a confused Koji.

"Koji." Eva said. "Sorry."

* * *

Eva looked at Koji sadly. "Really?"

He nudged the note closer to confirm it. Eva's head went in her hands. "Oh."

She read it again.

_I want to apologize for Stan's behaviour. I wanted to explain earlier, but you ran off so fast. __The 4 that died, included Vanessa _**(A/N: Stan's wife)**_. I think that is the reason he was to mad, no, I know._

Eva rubbed her bruise. "Then I can better apologize to him. It was my fault after all. And I think we got a traitor, or someone who knows of our sign and group."

Koji frowned.

"Jordan said a rookie of his team gave him a note with the message we needed to go to the ruins to explore. It had our sign under it, so he thought it might be Stan or you, me.."

Koji's frown got deeper and he motioned with his hands that only team 0 knows how to draw the sign.

"Since when do we name our teams?" Koji raised his eyebrows to her. "Pff. I guess so, I didn't knew about team 0, just that there was a small group who knew it. Good to know there are names though. Way easier."

Koji sighed and motioned that Jordan was already going through all his people.

Eva nodded in response and looked outside absently, while Koji drank his tea.

"Say Koji, you ever thought of leaving the team?"

Koji gulped and coughed, getting the tea who got in his lungs out. He looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Whoa calm down. I'm just thinking it. Not doing it."

He motioned if she wanted to leave.

"I don't know. I mean, it is way easier and you are my friends. But on my own.." She said, getting absent again.

Koji motioned to her that if she would leave, she didn't had the chance to get back and the group will always keep her in sight in case she'd betray them.

"I know. I could also move to another team with another city. Look how that goes.. Jordan has been pledging for years."

Koji shook his head in sarcasm and motioned to the curtains. They were still closed, and that wasn't aloud at day, so Eva quickly opened them and sat down again.

He asked her how she was doing without her father. Eva smiled a little, at least Koji would never change.

"I'm fine. It's not like I cant manage on my own."

He motioned if she was thinking about getting in the dungeons and get him out.

"He'd kill me if I do that."

Koji smiled, and motioned _Good old Don._

Eva smiled. It had been a while before she finally discovered how gesture language, but now she did she could understand it perfectly. Along with Stan, Vanessa, Jessica and Jordan.

Well, cut one from them.

A few hours later, Eva said her goodbye to Koji and went to bed, again a night of doing nothing, even though Koji told her where the new base was. But, as it showed to Eva's wide eyes, she couldn't get any sleep. Eva wasn't used to much sleep, she slept it all the last two nights.

After cleaning up her room (what else was she supposed to do?) Eva read the clock to read it was only 2 AM.

Eventually, Eva got dressed and pulled her bonnet on, putting her gun on her belt and her dagger on the strap on her ankle.

Climbing of the roof, Eva walked down the street quickly. Walking straight past the place where the base was, and too the forest.

She'd remember something the Prince said once, and she'd like to see him again, in her bonnet or without. Though it'd be probably better with bonnet, because else he could be really interested in why she was outside in the middle of the night.

Sadly enough, he wasn't there, and Eva lied down. It hadn't occurred until now that she was actually searching for him and it disturbed her. Sure, he'd been nice to her.. but not thát nice, right?

* * *

Eva got out of the shower in a bathrobe that reached above her knees and walked downstairs. Making the ropes a bit tighter, she yelled 'Come In' to whoever was at the door. Probably Koji, Jessica or Jordan, and maybe even Stan. Though she wasn't expecting that.

Walking in the kitchen, she put the water to boil and opened the curtains. "Nice legs."

Eva yelped loudly, brought her hands to her ropes and turned around wildly.

"WHAT are YOU doing in MY house!" she yelled, standing behind the table because he really _was_ staring at her legs.

"You said I could come in."

"Yeah but I didn't mean you!"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

Eva sighed. "It's not like I expected a Nourasion Prince to waltz in my house."

He smiled. "I apologize. I already thought it was weird I could just come in."

Eva smiled back. "True. Why are you here actually?"

He now grinned his fangs bare, and Eva always looked at them when he did that.

"Paying a visit to my beloved Earth Princess."

She shook her wet bangs out of her face and chuckled. "Princess? Wait until my dad hears _that!_"

"I thought you lived alone? I could not sense another presence when I dropped you off?"

Eva breathed in. "True. I live alone."

"You do not live with your father?"

"Oh well.. actually I did, but um.." She silenced. "you know.."

He walked over to her, so that Eva stepped back a little. He frowned. "You're not afraid of me, or are you?"

Eva shook her head, crossing her legs while she stood. "Of course not."

Thank god she wasn't naked under the bathrobe, because she'd never liked the feeling.

He took a step closer again, and Eva decided against walking back, so she'd proof her point, but he was really close, and it really felt to close too.

He briefly touched the part where her bruise was, and Eva closed her eyes a bit.

Really to close.

She felt her neck pulse, and it was probably from the energy he was radiating, since humans were quickly affected by it (they did not have a thick skin). She heard, that if you were really vulnerable for it, vampires could as much as control you.

She put her hands on his chest. "Don't.."

"The Croggs took your father?"

Eva nodded and before she even knew it, tears flowed from her half open eyes. "Yes.. they did.."

Eva felt two strong arms encircling her, and he stroke her hair while Eva clutched some fabric of his shirt.

"I don't even know why.."

* * *

**Woo woo. R&R people!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hay.. (spooky voice)_

**Disclaimer: I don****'t own OSR **

**Chapter 7**

Eva breathed in deeply when someone touched her shoulder. She didn't expect it, but when she saw who it was she laughed. "Don't do that again Jessica."

The girl in front of her her pulled her bonnet from her head and grinned. "I couldn't resist." Eva pulled it of too. "By the way, where _were_ you? I haven't seen you in like a week! That's way to long, especially for you."

Eva shrugged. "I'm taking a break."

"That's what Stan said!"

Eva glared at the ground. "Oh did he.."

Jessica nodded. "Anyway, we changed location again, so here's a map." She handed a piece of paper to Eva. "And now for the juicy details.." Eva didn't really listen and stared at the royal Palace of the Nourasions in front of her, which she had a view of while she was sitting on a hill, a half hour walking from the market. She wondered what they would do in there.. it's not like there was much to rule on Earth, you just kill..

"And have you heard about Ron, from the weapon store in the south?"

Eva shook her head, glancing at her friend. "What's with him?"

"He got caught by the Crogs! I think he's dead now though.. Poor Ron."

"It's his own fault." Eva said. "He never kept it a secret that he sold weapons. That kind of behaviour was born to be noticed by the Crogs."

"Aww Eva, do you have your period?" Jessica said and Eva grinned, it was an inside joke between them. She punched her on the shoulder playfully.

"Shut up!"

"Haha," Jessica laughed. "But anyway, I've got to go. _'Homework'._ See you later sunshine!"

"Bye bye bunny-ears."

* * *

Eva balanced on one foot boringly when she waited for her water to boil. Eventually, when Eva decided it would take at least another few minutes, she ran over to the living room and turned the TV on, before prancing back.

It wasn't boiled yet, but Eva got it of the fire anyway and made a cup of tea, putting _a lot_ of sugar in it, and walked back to the living room, and sat down on the couch.

Eva glanced at all the Crog propaganda and lied down. She _hated_ her period.

She closed her eyes, convincing herself she didn't wanted to see the Prince badly because she liked him.

Because she didn't like him.

Clear as that.

..

Maybe a little.

She groaned. He acted like a normal friend after all. One of the best she had, even though she didn't know anything about him. The last time she'd seen him was already 4 days ago.

Shoving the Prince from her thoughts, Eva thought about the Crogs. How could they know so much all suddenly? They found Ron, they found their base.. it wouldn't be long until they found each member of the team and kill them all.

She sat up and sipped her tea. Maybe they should make some better plans.

Eva sighed. She knew she wouldn't live to see the Crogs defeat.

After one more hour of lying on the couch, Eva put every light and the television out, and went upstairs to go sleep.

* * *

A piercing scream and Eva made a face, plucking on her bonnet a bit. She had just gone to the 'store' from weapon seller Will, and got some bullets. Thankfully she got them for free. She didn't want to fight today, but she _had_ to go to that place from the scream because there was no other way to get to her house unnoticed and she readied her gun.

Later, Eva saw an already, pretty fat, dead woman and grimaced. Pregnant.

It was to dark for her liking, and Eva got out a flash light, holding it over her hand with the gun.

Eva pressed herself against the wall tiredly when she heard a sound and shut the flash light off, holding her gun against her chest. Another scream, and Eva sat down on the ground. It sounded way younger, so it was probably a child.

Eva made a mental note; Go check on the kids in the orphanage tomorrow.

When everything was quiet again Eva walked on, disgusted by the blood trails on the wall. Deciding she could better continue without flash light, Eva pulled her bonnet off for better sight and walked against the wall, though she stopped dead in her tracks. Eva's eyes widened and she let out a surprised pained yelp as she looked at the arrow that was stuck in her upper leg.

She tried to pull it out with dismay, but eventually was thrown on the ground before she knew it and Eva stared up at him dumbfounded. It looked like a Nourasion arrow. Which would mean, big, big trouble. Her neck pulsed. Really big trouble.

A hand pulled her up with her shirt and she was pressed against the wall again, looking into 2 black eyes and she whimpered. New-bornes were one of the most dangerous vampires, they didn't control their hunger and they wouldn't give up quick. They weren't as strong as the older ones, but they were much more reckless. The new-born licked his lips and sniffed her neck.

He pulled his head back when Eva shot him in his stomach, which only resulted that he grabbed her gun. She didn't know how he did it so quickly, but then again, maybe _she_ was going reckless. The vampire threw it on the ground. Eva tried to punch him, but he held both her hands to her sides and she felt his breath on her neck.

* * *

Eva awoke with a start, and the first thing she felt was a small sting in her neck. She touched it quickly, but she didn't feel any different. She didn't feel dead or immortal. "You should watch out better." A voice sneered through the darkness and Eva's eyes rested on the figure before her. Aikka glared at her through his blue eyes.

"Wha-.."

"He bit you before I noticed your scent. He could've killed you."

She didn't understand and stared vaguely at him. The poison could kill her in 5 minutes.

"I had to suck it out, if that's what you're trying to ask."

Oh. Oh!

He sucked it out. Eva frowned. That means.. She smiled sweetly and now Aikka frowned. "There's nothing to smile, I just killed on of my own people!"

Eva tried to stand up. "Don't come any closer, you're wound isn't healed yet."

Eva felt her wound, and her hand came back with a sticky red- and green liquid, probably blood and some healing crème. She smiled even wider.

"Have you gone mental or something?" He said, obviously displeasured with her smile and the whole fact she was here. Eva shook her head. She stood up and walked over to him, noticing he stiffened but didn't move. She grinned up at him, and locked her arms behind his neck, so she had to stand on her toes a little and pressed herself against him, embracing him. She knew he wasn't bad.

Uncomfortably Aikka locked his arms behind her back, and Eva hugged him tighter. Eventually, the silence got broken. "I didn't know you were one of the rebels of this town."

"Do you mind it?"

He said nothing and Eva's guess was a little of yes and no.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Eva said, rolling over so she was laying on her stomach in the grass. Aikka glanced at her from G'dar, his beetle.

"Sure."

"What exactly do you do all day in the Palace?"

He grinned and sat down before her. "You know, royal stuff."

Eva grinned. "_Of course_ I know."

"Well, I don't have much to do actually, seeing I'm with you."

Eva faked a grimace. "So I'm not important enough to skip some sort of meeting for?"

He smiled and brushed some hair out of Eva's face. "Of course you are, but my family would most likely be punished if I didn't show up without an extremely good reason."

Eva frowned. "But why are you here as a royal if the Crogs control you?"

He smiled at her. "Because Nourasia is their so called alliance. And with an alliance you need leaders of both planets. If we weren't alive any more, it wouldn't be an alliance but some sort of war Nourasia lost."

Eva considered it. There was only one thing she didn't get.. "But why aren't you on Nourasia?"

He looked pained, but hid it quickly. "Well, I am the crown Prince, and my parents are the King and Queen. And that's exactly why they want us here or somewhere else, but not on Nourasia. Family of us is ruling Nourasia at the moment."

At least that made a bit sense for Eva. "But you want to be there more right?"

"Of course, it's my home. We didn't choose for an alliance, Eva. They actually used some violence to get what they want, and now that they have it we see no other chance then to just cooperate."

Eva nodded. Suddenly she grinned and he questioned why. "Well, I was just thinking.. imagine this war will go on like decades. You'll have to be king once.. I wonder if you're forced to marry with.. you know." She said, wobbling her eyebrows at him.

He immediately grimaced. "I'd kill myself if they would try that."

"But you gotta admit it would be funny." Eva said seriously, and Aikka grinned.

"In your case, yes."

"What's Nourasia like?" Eva said, changing the subject. Aikka immediately smiled delighted.

"It's beautiful, so peaceful. The capital city would be one of the biggest, most fantastic ones you've ever seen! The culture is way different from here and the sky is always clean and nice to breathe in. You should see the moon Eva, it's not one but two! And the times are of course totally different. But Nourasia is the prettiest in morning, when the sky is light but still dark, and you can hear everything."

Eva smiled and Aikka looked at her. "I'll promise I'll take you with me when this war is over."

Eva grinned. "I'd love that." He grinned his fangs bare. Eva of course again noticed them, but she wasn't so frightened any more. "I should go home. It's getting dark in.. one or two hours." He nodded and stood up, holding his hand for her to take and he helped her up.

An half hour later, Eva waved goodbye to Aikka and continued the little alley where he had left her, so no one would notice them, and soon opened the front door to her house. As soon as she locked it and went to the living room, someone knocked it and Eva turned around easily to open it again. "What is it now Jordan?"

Jordan grinned cheekily at her. "Nice to see you again Eva! I just came by passing a message."

Silence.

Eva glared. "So what's the message?"

"Ehe, Jessica told me that James told her that Stan told him he is looking for you. So-eh, I think you can go to your base safely now."

Eva glared deeper. "Did he really ask that? Because, if he didn't, I know where you sleep."

"Yeah, Eva, at least I'm sure Jessica told me that."

She nodded. "Mm.. I'll be there in a few hours."

* * *

"You, out." Eva pointed to the door and looked at a few people in the base who immediately sped away, leaving her, Stan and Koji alone in the room and Koji grinned at her dominance which Eva winked at.

Stan nervously smiled at her, it was obvious he wanted her back, but Eva had other ideas. "So, Stan, you called?"

He did his words and Eva nodded when she felt like it, but eventually Eva stood up and looked sadly at Koji. "Sorry Stan, I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm leaving."

"I've heard that. Why?"

Eva shrugged, and Koji smiled knowingly. "I think I'm better off alone actually. You'll manage. Of course you can always call me when something big is happening. But I'm leaving." She pointed out and Stan leaned his head on his hands, thinking.

"So you're not going to Jordan either?"

"Nope."

"I wonder how you're gonna explain this to Jessica."

* * *

Eva slammed her front door closed, for the extra drama effect. Of course Jessica was mad at her. She could expect that. Eva groaned in self pity. Jessica wasn't just mad, she was pissed.

Eva too, was pissed. Angry because she did that, angry because Jessica said she gave up and angry at herself because.. yeah, she was just angry at herself.

The silence in the house was already growing accustomed to Eva and she didn't even bother to check if her father was home or not. Walking straight up her room Eva put something warm on and walked outside again, to the hills with the view of the Palace. She smiled and lied down, closing her eyes. She really wanted to see Aikka..

* * *

Eva looked up boringly. "Are you almost done?"

Aikka didn't say anything. "Aww! Now you're ignoring me!"

"I'm meditating Eva, you know, thinking in silence?"

"Well, then you should have done it on a place where I couldn't find you so easily with just slumping around!"

No response.

Eva glared at his closed eyes. He had been doing this 'meditating' for over an half hour now and Eva was starting to think she should go home to do something better then just waiting for him to start a conversation.

"I'm bored." She sat up. "Really bored Aikka, you know I get annoying then." Now she leaned on her elbows again. "Come oooon!"

...

"You're ignoring me again!"

...

"I don't like you."

...

"I mean it."

...

"I could steal G'dar you know, with you doing nothing."

...

"I could kill you."

...

Eva groaned annoyed and stood up. She grinned devilishly when she got an idea. Maybe not the most fabulous idea, but if it worked she'd have a good laugh. Eva leaned down behind him so she could whisper in his ear, and whispered in a as far as she could manage in a seducing voice,

_"When I'm bored I start thinking things.."_

Eva clutched her stomach and laughed loudly when she saw it worked, he immediately jumped up and turned around, shocked. Though she knew he didn't find it funny in any sort of way, Eva just kept laughing.

5 minutes later, Eva stopped laughing and they glared at each other. He hadn't moved a centimetre since Eva stopped laughing and eventually Eva gave up.

"At least I got your attent.. ion" Eva finished as he suddenly was before her. She hated vampire-speed and Eva looked up accusingly. "You shouldn't scare me like that, it could give me a heart-" Again she didn't complete her sentence as his hands got on her back, moving to her neck and Eva glanced at his eyes, which only had a little trace of black. While she was trying to figure out what he was doing, Aikka leaned in closer to her neck, and Eva almost had the urge to laugh again when he sniffed her gently. It seemed unreal, he _smelled_ her.

"You smell so intoxicating."

Oops. That didn't promise much good.

Eva felt her neck pulse lightly, but didn't push him away, as she was still trying to figure out what his purpose was with this. Suddenly he pulled his head back and stared in her eyes deeply and Eva breathed in deeply as his cold hands got under her shirt on her back. A vampire always had a cold skin, because the heart wasn't pumping any blood. Eva stopped thinking any vampire facts when she felt another cold thing.

Not on her back. On her lips?

Eva realized it were his own lips on hers and she closed her eyes in an instant and shivered, but she knew it wasn't his cold touch and she locked her arms behind his neck and pressed harder, which made him pull back. "If I bite your lip.."

Eva pulled him back with a sigh and kissed him again, deepening it and for a moment she just didn't care if he was a vampire or not. He pressed her even closer when they started a tongue battle and she smiled in the kiss, his cold hands rubbing her back.

For one moment, Eva totally forgot there was a war.

* * *

**:) R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for the long delay.. I had study-week, which I had to study for a week before it, and well yeah, it's vacation now, so I'm gonna write ^^ (cuzz no matter how much I say I hate school, I have days in my vacation I'm REALLY bored)**

**Anyway, thank you my reviewers ^^**

**Disclaimer: I got a chocolate bar !!! **

**Chapter 8**

Eva grinned and pulled a bush away quickly. "Found you!" She said, and Rosalie screeched while Zack made a run for the wall you can tick yourself free on. Eva drove after him, but let him win.

"I won!" he yelled happily, and the other children sighed. "He always wins, you know." One of the children said.

Eva smiled. "He's the fastest."

Zack puffed his chest out and smiled proudly. "No one can ever beat me!"

She ruffled his hair, and waved her goodbye to the kids since it was time to go for her.

The doors to the orphanage closed because it was lunch-time, and Eva straightened her jacket. It was getting cold with the end of November entering.

Eva grimaced. A month ago, she'd broke with her group. She grimaced even more. And that was the last time she'd seen Aikka too.

_Typical boys._

Walking over to the street she lived in, Eva looked around at the Croggs.

Nothing had changed.. yet there had.

Eva had been observing the Croggs in her street and close to her street carefully, awaiting any signs of trouble or her dad. She knew that if a child was left behind, it'd be killed.

And since she was 16 and not 18, she'd still be under the child section. Thankfully, there were only 3 Croggs in her streets, and the houses were small, so they didn't expected her to live alone.

At least Eva hoped so, as she waved to someone she knew.

The entrance to her house was the same as all the others, so maybe they didn't even knew which house was the Wei-residence.

They'd have to search it up, probably.

Walking past the Croggs she got out the key to her house, but put it away again.

Eva glanced at the Croggs standing for the door of Mrs Beks.

After a few seconds, Eva knew she must've drawn attention and continued walking down the streets, until she randomly sat down on a stairs to a door to someone's house, so it would seem she was waiting for the person to come home.

Behind her, the door opened. "You're looking for someone?"

Eva turned around and widened her eyes veeery lightly. She'd never seen HIM around!

Not saying anything back, Eva helplessly stared into dark blue eyes, who belonged to a boy her age (probably 18) with pitch black hair.

Boy, he looked good!!

"I.. I.. err.." she stumbled to her feet. He smiled friendly at her. Eva blinked. "I'm sorry! I just.. sat here because.."

"You were obviously observing the Croggs."

"I.. well.. yes."

He grinned now, and Eva couldn't help but to smile back. "That's a dangerous thing to do, you know? Especially when they are going to capture someone."

Eva's happy face turned into a worried one. "Capture? They're trying to capture the woman there?"

He nodded, thinking about something. "At least I think so. They don't come to someone's door normally."

She blinked and looked behind her, where the Croggs were still banging Mrs Beks' door. If she didn't open, they'd barge in.

"But, why would they capture Mrs Beks! She's and old woman, sure she hasn't done anything?"

"Maybe she hasn't paid her rent? We shouldn't pay to much attention to it though.. They're looking at you. You should go."

She resisted the urge to look behind her.

"By the way, my name is Nathan."

"Eva."

Nathan smiled at her as Eva waved at him, and took off to the next street. She'd go home later.

She smiled. She'd never seen him before, but then again, there are more people in her street she hasn't seen before. Eva blushed lightly. How could've she not noticed him. She wasn't much of a girly-girl, but he was.. really.. beautiful? Eva never used the word with a guy.

Her smile disappeared as snow for the sun when she thought of Aikka. Well.. they didn't had anything right? He just abandoned her since.. that day.

After 2 hours, Eva went to her street again, to go home. She couldn't wait much longer, in a half an hour it'd be 10 o'clock. The Croggs weren't at the door of her neighbour anymore, but then again, the door wasn't there anymore too.

Opening her own door, Eva quickly got in and shut it, running upstairs to discard her clothes and to jump into something comfortable, warm clothes she did not wanted to be seen with.

Pulling on long socks and ran down the stairs again, to make some tea. She _hated_ cold. Especially in the war. She loved the winter when she was small, but ever since the Croggs practically ruled Earth, the heat couldn't go high. Which was good for in the summer.. but in the winter, nope.

After a while, Eva sat down on the couch with a steaming hot cup of tea in her hands, which she put on the table fast, and turned on the television.

Always propaganda. Never news of those who had been captured, not even illegal television, secretly made by the rebels. Of course they wouldn't do anything illegal, that'd be more dangerous.

Pulling her sleeves over her hands, Eva pulled her legs op un the couch and rested her chin on her knees.

Maybe she should take up a hobby.

Go collect postage stamps. Play random games. Make fun of every Crogg. Learn Japanese.

She grinned. She'd try that for 3 days, then she'd be annoyed for the other day, and she'd quit.

Eva put the sound of the television a bit softer. She hasn't seen her dad for 2 months now.. maybe he already was dead.

If that was the case, Eva would rather move out of this house and go to another city.

And she couldn't just go to the dungeons and ask if Don Wei was still alive. They'd never tell her anything.

Though, she could ask Aikka to look..

When she'd see him, then.

As if her thoughts were heard, she heard a beetle screech softly. She huffed and opened her back door, to the opening to the small forest which would end into valleys.

He grinned at her, probably because of her attire, but Eva's dagger glare sure made an end to it.

"You sure made a break for a long time." Eva said casually, stepping aside and Aikka stepped in, out from the cold.

Though he probably wouldn't feel the cold, since he was a vampire and all.

Closing the door to lock out the winter breezes, Eva waved sweetly at G'dar who was off to search a place to rest for a while. Walking back to the room, sitting on the couch in the same way she was sitting before.

"I'm sorry that I haven't seen you for such a long time, but there were some problematic business."

"Yeah, stuff only to be heard for royals and Croggs. Get it." She said gruffly, sipping her tea.

He frowned. "I take it your angry?"

"Pfff, not at all. It's normal, right?"

"Well.. I'm sorry."

She returned to look at the television blankly. "Oh, I've been okay. Met up with some friends, played with the kids on the orphanage, met a.." She stopped and he looked at her questioningly. "an old friend." She lied flawlessly, quickly taking a big sip from her tea.

"Are the kids okay?"

Eva always talked about the kids at the orphanage when she had nothing else to say, or if Aikka was meditating again, and even though Eva always thought he didn't listened, he did listen.

She nodded. "They're fine. A bit unstable to the weather though."

He smiled. "Poor humans."

She glared up at him. "What, humans. Just because YOU don't have any blood to pump your heart doesn't mean you have to be like this to _humans._"

"You're still angry."

"I'M NOT."

Eva buried her face in the small hole between her knees and her chest, and didn't moved an inch when she felt him sit next to her.

"I'm sorry Eva. I would tell you, really, but I cant. You know that."

"Hmpf."

She'd let out a defeated sigh when he pulled her against his chest, and hold her close. She'd never been able to resist a hug, unless it's from an enemy. And of course, she'd wouldn't be able to resist any touch of him..

She opened her eyes. "Was it really a political business or was it your own private reason?" She'd asked as a double question and she knew he found out why she was upset.

"Political, yes. I think I even let them startled when I returned again, I just couldn't stand a month without your face." He flattered and Eva pouted. "That's not gonna work."

He grinned his fangs bare and Eva huffed at him. "I'm going to bed."

"Oh, inviting."

"I'm still angry with you."

* * *

Eva walked down the market with Nathan. "If I could ask one rude thing, would you answer?" He asked. Eva grinned up at him. "Depends on what you are asking."

He leaned in a little closer. "Are you a rebel?"

Eva smiled knowingly at him. "Maybe."

"I take that as a yes?"

"Maybe."

He grinned. "So it's a yes. I knew it. There is something with the way you observe everything, the way you walk when you're around Croggs."

Eva frowned. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Only when you're watching."

She sighed. The last thing she wanted know was any suspicion of being a rebel.

"I wont tell anyone though."

"Thanks. You're not a rebel, you want to be one?" She asked him. He shook his head. "Though I'm firmly against the believes of Croggs and Nourasions, I'm not fit to be a rebel."

"You're very smart though." This was true, Eva had asked him questions many times and he always had a good, thoughtful answer to it, though he didn't even needed to consider an answer.

He smiled shyly, which was unbelievably cute and Eva felt the need to touch his cheek, even though she didn't.

"Thanks, but I'd rather just live through this war."

She smiled. "We all want that."

"So, you're part of a group?"

Eva looked at the humans before her. "No. I was a member of a group, but I decided to leave after some personal problems."

He nodded in understanding.

"But, how do you get the supplies every now and then?" He required curious. Eva grinned. "I get them for free, I'm popular with some stores."

She said, mimicking shooting a gun with her left hand and Nathan chuckled.

After a half an hour of just randomly walking through the market, Eva stopped to look at some news papers. One took all her attention though, and she picked it up. Nathan curiously glanced at it.

"If you wanna read you need to buy." Eva looked up at the salesmen and glared at him while picking some money from her pocket. Before she gave it to him, Nathan already tossed him a coin and pulled her away. "That's a paper that shouldn't be in there." He said to her. Eva tugged her arm loose and stood still again, looking over the newspaper.

"I never knew that Russia and South-Africa weren't taken by the Croggs? How did they manage that! Surely America had a stronger army?" She asked, dumbfounded.

Nathan thought for a second. "Maybe they've got allies or something.."

Eva folded up the newspaper and put in the pocket of her jacket.

"Oh wait." Nathan said and he reached for her hair, pulling out a leaf. Eva smiled, but her eyes wandered of to someone behind Nathan.

Aikka was glaring with dark eyes -1- towards them, or more likely, the boy in front of her.

She sighed.

_Typical boys._

* * *

**-1- this isn't referring to some way of looking, but it's a sign that he's vamping over something that hasn't got anything to do with blood. Imagine his clear blue eyes got darker!**

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes!**

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my I haven't updated since last year xD I really should get back to writing.****Disclaimer: I sadly still don't own Oban Star-Racers. **

**Nooo, this story is not based on Twilight or anything, because when I started to write this story I had never even heard of it. (I love it though, I'm reading Eclipse now ^^)**

**Chapter 9**

Eva said goodbye to Nathan and walked into her house. It had been a fun day, but she was thinking about Aikka all the time since she saw him. How annoying.

She lied down on the couch and stared at the television, which she hadn't turned on yet.

She wondered if Stan and co already knew about Russia and South-Africa. Probably not, but maybe Jordan's group found out and told them.

She huffed and blocked her thoughts from those subjects. Maybe she should take a pet, they'd keep her busy. Her face turned to soft when she thought of a little G'dar running around.

Sadly she stared at the ground. No matter how much she hated to admit, she didn't liked to be alone.

Not at all.

* * *

"I don't like him."

Eva looked up from the grass she was playing with. "Huh?" She was surprised Aikka suddenly said something during his meditation, he was always very concentrated.

"I don't like him." He repeated. Eva thought. "Who?"

He glared at her, even though he was not mad at her and Eva sighed in understanding. "So? It's not like you can choose who I can talk with."

His hands landed on his knees, so he wasn't in his meditate state anymore. "I don't care who you hang out with, I'm just saying I don't like him. He looks suspicious."

She glared back at him. "He does not! You know what looks suspicious? A human hanging out with a Nourasion!"

He smirked. "And yet you do hang out with me. How irresponsible."

Eva opened her mouth to say some smart remark, but she closed it while in thought again.

Suddenly she playfully smirked.  
"I get it. You're jealous!"

Eva mentally laughed when she saw his eyes widen a bit. "I am not!" He said back in defence.

She grinned at him. "Oh yes you are. There's nothing suspicious about Nathan, he's just an ordinary human."

"So it has a name."

She shook her head. "Don't be all stupid over my friends Aikka! I'm not doing that to you either!"

He glared at her, probably thinking of some iron-strong defence and Eva sat on her knees and leaned forward.

"If you'll admit you're jealous I wont make a further fight."

"I'm not jealous, I told you that before. I don't mind who you hang out with, but don't come crying to me when he has done something bad to you." He shot back at her and Eva glared harder, shuffling closer to him as a response. He didn't really notice, still glaring at her hard.

"If you don't care about me and my friends, why did you start the whole freaking subject anyway! It's not like it's any of your business, and you knew that! You just want to interfere again, because you're such a bush buddy when it comes to my life!"

She took a breath and he opened his mouth to say something. "I'm only-.."

Eva interrupted him sharply. "I'm sure you wouldn't be happy when I drop by at you palace saying I'm looking for you! What would you do when I'd interfere with _your _life! And you can't say I'm always searching attention from you Aikka, I just hang out with you like any normal friend. You do the same! Except you just come barging in my life!" She almost shouted the last sentence and he bowed his head a little lower, so they were on eye level.

"If you don't want to spend time with me, then I suggest we'll stop seeing each other."

With that he stood up, and Eva hoisted herself up immediately. "OH NO YOU DON'T MISTER!" She said accusingly, yanking him back with her hand.

It would've probably looked comical, and Eva would've laughed, had she not been angry.

"You don't run out of a fight! You finish it, even if you're about to lose!" He yanked his shirt free of her hand and did a step forward, so Eva had to look up at him.

Yet, Eva immediately did a step back when she looked into his black-rimmed eyes and bare fangs, but he pulled her back, sniffing her neck.

"Stop that!" She whimpered. "That's not fair at all."

"Vampires don't play fair. Just like humans don't play nicely." He pushed her back, not too hard though, and walked back to G'dar calmly.

Eva gritted her teeth and hugged herself.

_Darn it._

* * *

Nathan looked at her worriedly. "Did something happen?"

Eva spilled some water and cursed softly. "No. Why would you think that?"

"With the fact you just spilled boiling hot water on your hand and didn't even noticed the pain it's obvious you're mind is kilometres away from here."

Eva, in response to his remark, looked down at her hand, which was indeed very red.

And just then, when she looked at it, she yelped at the stinging pain and Nathan chuckled next to her, guiding her hand to the cold crane.

"Be more careful, okay?"

She nodded and stared at her hand under his. "Nothing of concern happened. Just something personal."

"You're ex-group?"

She shook her head and pulled her hand from the crane and from his hand, hiding it behind her back. "Something with a friend. But it's all right, okay? Now, green tea or English breakfast?"

He smiled and picked the green tea, warming his hands while rubbing over the cup slowly.

Eva sat down with her cup and stared into the tea.

"You've.. ever met a Nourasion?" She asked. "Not as in a fight, but just in normal life?"

He looked up. "Actually, yes I have."

Eva's head spun up from her tea. She'd actually thought he would say no or ask her why. She looked at him and he smiled at her curiosity.

"A little girl though. She was.. 6 at that time. It's about 3 years ago." He said, smiling at the memory. "She was very sweet. Maybe she didn't even knew there was a war going on, maybe she just thought Nourasions and Croggs lived with the humans. That maybe the Croggs were just violent sometimes. Anyway, I was walking around with my pet – Perro died 2 years ago - , and she was sitting in the grass playing with a doll. Perro was a bit wild, so he barked at her and she got afraid. After I calmed her down a bit – imagine her parents would come running – she randomly started talking to me about all kinds of things. I believe her name was.. Meg… Megumi? Something like that. I've never seen her after she left. I'll never forget her though. It felt so new, a Nourasion – child or not – talking normally with a human. I'm certain that was the case before this war.." He trailed off and sipped his tea.

She nodded and sipped hers too. "Do you still believe in peace between Earth and Nourasia?"

His lips pursed a bit together which was signalling he was thinking.  
"I don't know.. so much has happened. Surely it is not the Nourasions fault of what happened between the humans and Croggs.

But I wonder what'll happen with them as soon as Earth wins this war. Maybe they've got armies on Nourasia and, that if they lose, they'd whip out that planet completely.

I do believe, that if we would both try, that maybe it'll turn out okay. The bad thing is, Nourasia is not willing to stand up against the Croggs. So it must mean they got something on their planet that is ready to exterminate them all." He paused. "I've read about the royal family in a hidden bookstore once. It's said that King Lao and Queen Nori are very honourable, and that they probably don't agree with the war nor the alliance. Maybe we'll just have to wait until that prince becomes King."

He looked at her while she was progressing what he had just told. "Was that of some help?"

Eva nodded and smiled thankfully. "Great help. I understand Nourasia wouldn't fight the Croggs if they're doomed anyway.. And even so, they'd have to be in great numbers. One Nourasion with magic is not enough against all the Croggs or their machines."

She pouted and thought, while Nathan nodded and finished his tea.

Maybe she shouldn't be so mean to Aikka all the time. She'd always knew there was little he could do against the Croggs, but she could never get rid of the idea it was partially his fault. Of all what happened to Earth, the humans, her dad..

She finished her tea too and placed the cups in the sink. "If I am correct," She started while pointing to the clock. "You're job begins in 3 hours. Which means you have.. 2 hours free?" She said sweetly and Nathan laughed. True, Nathan worked at the little bakery that was left in town. It didn't paid well, but it paid.

"Yup. So we have 2 hours to do what you like to do."

She beamed at him playfully. "Yay, I feel like a child in wonderland."

They laughed and headed to the living room. "Well, I could always check if we still have one of those old fashion games. I'm sure, that if you still have them I should have them too."

"Did you like monopoly that much?" He chuckled and Eva slapped his arm softly. "Shut up, it's a game which kills time. And for you're information, I LOVED IT." She joked and dashed to the closet in the hall.

Nathan laughed warmly in the living room when Eva shouted that they didn't had monopoly.

"Mmmhmm… We could always play hide and seek in the forest!" She shouted playfully. Eventually, Eva had managed to found a child's game named Popstars -1- and they had good fun for the remaining hours.

She was just about to open the door for him when it was opened and she yelped in shock, not concentrated at all.

"JORDAN!" She shouted to him, and Jordan grinned cheekily at her. "I couldn't tell you were there, Eve."

"You could've knocked!"

"I don't do that, you know that."

She huffed and tried to push him out. "I don't have time for visitors."

Just then, Jordan noticed the boy behind Eva, smiling lightly and he glared at him.

Eva sighed. "Jordan, that's Nathan. A _good friend. _Nathan, this is Jordan, I told you about him." She said. "And now out!" Jordan didn't budge. Neither did Nathan, they just stared at each other with that knowing glance in both their eyes. Eva grabbed Nathan by his shirt and pushed him closer to the door to. "Both of you out!"

Nathan smiled sweetly at her and said his goodbye to her, walking of to his house. Eva sighed, but Jordan turned back to her.  
"I don't like him."

"_You're jealous!"_

"_I am not!"_

She groaned. "OUT! NOW! OUT OUT OUT OUT!" She pushed and pulled and finally managed to get him out of the house, and even though he was still protesting, she slammed the door shut. Oh great. Now they both didn't like Nathan.

Maybe she should get more female friends..

* * *

Just as expected, Eva thought, when she saw Aikka sitting against G'dar in the valley's behind the forest.

But today, Eva would try to keep her temper in control. She hated fights, but she was awfully good in making one.

Walking over to him she sat before him, and he opened his eyes to her slowly. "What?" He asked, and Eva almost cringed at it. _No mean remark, no mean remark, DON'T DO IT EVA!_

"I.. I am sorry." She said and he stood up. Eva did the same. She wasn't going to let him get away until she was done with talking.

"I mean, you weren't meaning anything rude.. I was just overreacting. I'm really so-.." He pulled her closer to him to make her silent and Eva wanted to question why until she heard shuffling in the bushes, and Aikka pushed her back to G'dar.

She smacked against his shell – damn vampire didn't knew his own strength – and rubbed her cheek.

"Your majesty."

_Oh crap._

Slowly, like in a slow motion scene in a movie, Eva turned around and found at least 4 other Nourasions now looking at her, fangs bare for attack.

That was, until Aikka made some noise – he probably bared his fangs too and started vamping towards them – that they returned their gaze towards him.

"Is she of trouble to you Sire? We could take her out for you if you wish for that. I mean, she sure smells tasty."

She pushed herself against G'dar's shell when the one who spoke advanced closer to her, but Aikka put a step left, so he was blocking half of her sight.

"Get out. She's mine, I found her." He said menacingly. "Don't even touch or look at her, she's my dinner for this night. Mine. Now be gone."

She sighed when they left, lowering until she was squatted down, still pressed against G'dar.

If she'd run those freaks would find her, but she didn't really felt comfortable with a Vampire before her in his vamping minute.

When nothing happened, Eva looked up and met Aikka on eyelevel, also squatted down but with a reasonable distance, staring at her with black eyes. He had closed his mouth though, so she couldn't see his fangs.

His eyebrows were slightly down, signalling he was trying to get control of his blood lust and Eva leaned her head on her knees, locking her eyes with his and he lowered his gaze.

"Sorry about that. You'll have to be more careful." He hissed softly. "If they'd see you again they'll know I haven't killed you, and then they will."

She blinked. "So you want me to leave you alone?"

Metal slap. God, how she hated her own mind.

Aikka shook his head and closed his eyes. "Of course not Eva."

She stood up and leaned against G'dar when he stood up too, still looking at her with black eyes.

She casually looked back and watched him go.. angry?

"Why does it not scare you I'm vamping?" He asked, angry and maybe a little desperate.

Eva raised her eyebrows.

"It should scare the living days out of you!"

She shook her head slowly. "No, I know you wont hurt me."

"And what if I would bite you?"

_Darn speed_ Eva thought when he was suddenly right before her, pressing her between himself and G'dar, who was still calmly eating grass.

"Because Eva, I can. In a surge of anger, hate, thirst, vengeance, maybe even happiness or.." He stopped and pressed his face into Eva's hair while closing his eyes tightly and Eva let lose a nervous breath. "Betrayal?" She tried for him and shivered uneasily when he placed his hands on both her sides. The cold of his skin vibrated right through her jacket and she instinctively put her hands on his chest, though with no intention of pushing him of her.

"Lust." He said back, pressing himself closer to Eva and inhaling her scent deeply. "Passion."

Eva had to admit, it felt so good to have him so close and hear him say that, that she moaned, even though she didn't wanted too.

She didn't regret much of it – or had time to regret it – because as soon as the sound escaped her lips, his cold lips covered hers and he kissed her so hard that Eva's knees started to buckle, and she hold on to him tightly.

In her dizzy state she barely notice him pushing her up, or that she herself locked her legs around him, her fingers tangled in his hairs while his hands kept her firmly against G'dar (who was still eating calmly.).

She didn't really think she needed to apologize more to him, she thought. This surely would mean he wasn't so angry at her anymore.. right?

She hoped so.

Everything seemed to be in control with him, she reasoned, he didn't minded it at all. And she had to admit, she didn't even felt a tingle of fear when he started to give butterfly kisses on her neck.

Only when she grinded against him, did he stop immediately and jumped back. He even jumped back so suddenly Eva felt to the ground in heap and she yelped in surprise and pain, before looking up at him.

She realised she had gone a little overboard with making out when she saw him biting his own hand – hard enough to open his vampire skin and draw blood – to probably keep himself from feeding off her blood.

"I need to go." He said quickly, and he ran off without bothering to leave on G'dar.

"Okay." She said , even though he wasn't there anymore.

He probably needed to feed.

* * *

**-1- I don't know if it's in America or anywhere else, but it's a game where you have to put something on your head with a name and then you have to guess who it is with questions.**

**Sorry for my stupid mistakes and R&R! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don****'t own Oban Star Racers :(**

**Chapter 10**

Eva kicked a Nourasion guard in his leg, hearing it snap. She wondered why she didn't just shoot them. But after just one second clear thinking she knew exactly why and it made her groan in frustration while breaking another one's arm.

It's that one sentence Princey said.

_No matter how stupid the actions of my people will be, I'll always try to find a solution instead of killing them._

And she had absolutely no idea why she was doing this. She must've been out of her mind to get attacked by Nourasions, and all she's doing here is breaking a few bones.

She didn't even pulled out her gun once since she was here fighting with these morons.

Fortunately, two of the six decided to crash on the ground and stay there, clutching the few bones she had broken. Unfortunately, four were still on their feet and Eva yelped in surprise when one grabbed her fist (she had been trying to hit him) and snapped it around, breaking it. Of course she felt the pain, even though she has had many bones being broken to get used to it. Blinking the tears back, Eva pulled her wrist from his hand and kicked him in his crotch, quickly snapping her wrist back into place.

However, she would need someone to look that over.

She cared way to much for that prince. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't even be here! Than she would probably still be by her group since she didn't had nothing else to rely on. She wouldn't walk straight into a lion's cave and fight without using a gun.

And now she was again proven that Aikka was no good for her mind – especially in battle – as she pulled out an arrow that dug itself in her upper leg. Dodging the one that came a little to close to her stomach, she rolled over and hit one so hard on the head that Eva thought she might've killed him.

Ignoring him Eva pulled out yet another arrow that was stuck in her shoulder and she groaned of stress. She could've just run, but that's just as low as the way of the Croggs.

Instead, she threw the arrow back to the Nourasion, only to find that he dodged it with magic and Eva paled.

Not all Nourasions had magic, and the one that did were almost never guards.

Maybe she could use her gun without guilt now.

Pulling it out and aiming at the two remaining Nourasions next to the magician, and shot one of them before dodging another blast of energy whooshing past her.

She hated it when they looked at her with black eyes. However, she couldn't really blame her since blood was dripping from her leg and shoulder.

She aimed for the leg of the non-magician left and had him crumpling down on the floor, so that she was face-to-face with the magician.

He grinned at her, his fangs bare and Eva snorted when he pushed her gun out of her hand with magic. Eva went to her hand-to-hand combat position. She was lucky she had her bonnet on, since she didn't went to killing with the first three.

He muttered something – Nourasion – and Eva looked behind her, sadly not in time since the next thing she saw was only a shield.

* * *

That roof seemed awfully familiar.

So did that window over there.

Eva rubbed her eyes a little bit and looked around in the room. Or more specific, her room.

She wondered, just exactly how she ended up in her own room, and Eva sat up, immediately staring at the back of the one who caused her all that trouble.

And, he was rummaging through her stuff.

"Morning." The back said and he turned around, his blue eyes glazed with a little worry.

Eva dropped herself back in her pillow. "Morning?"

"You were out for the rest of the night." He said, as he sat down on the foot of her bed. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, feeling an immense pain in her head. "Not really."

Her hands travelled up to her shoulder and down to her upper leg, to feel a bandage.

.. Which would mean ..

She shouted in surprise when she found out she was only in her underwear. With her not so big underwear. She pulled her sheets up to her neck and glared menacingly at him while he had that little _pervy_ grin on his face she so badly wanted to smack of.

"Well thanks for saving me, but you didn't had to undress me!"

Aikka ignored the comment. "I didn't save you."

Eva blinked and dropped the sheets to her shoulders. ".. I don't get that."

"My swordmaster Canaan found you." He said plainly.

Eva opened her mouth to say something, and closed it again because she was sure nothing normal would come out.

He chuckled. "He recognized you when he pulled your bonnet off."

Eva huffed. "He recognized me?"

"I told him about you."

Oh.

"He's under oath of secrecy."

Aah..

"You thought I wouldn't tell anyone about you?"

She shrugged. "Well, no. I mean, it's not like it's a common thing for you to hang out with a human."

"Yes, indeed. But I had to tell someone about my love for a human. That, and the reason why I refuse to drink human blood any longer."

She spun her head to him and suck in a deep breath. Aha, love for a human. Wait.. he didn't drink human blood any longer? Did they do that then? Oh well… it was sweet anyways.

He smiled at her and touched the leg under the sheets briefly. "Please be more careful Eva. I cant lose you."

She released her breath a little nervously. "Uhm.. okay."

He grinned a little at her behaviour. "I want to protect you, and I cant do that when you do reckless fighting. Okay?" Eva nodded helplessly.

"It's kind off fun when you don't argue with me."

"Okay.. HEY!" She shouted suddenly, complementing what he said. He grinned at her and stood up.

"No wait.." She said, her hand reaching for him and when he got a little closer she pulled him down on the bed, and he looked at her a little confused. "Something wrong?"

She smiled at him. "You're really sweet, even though you're annoying sometimes."

"I take that is a compliment?"

"Yes, but I wont say it again." He grinned and kissed her fore head sweetly. "I have to go." She nodded. "Of course."

* * *

"That's a nasty spot there!" Jordan said, pointing to her head which was probably still all colours from the hard hit with the shield.

"Shut up, it's not funny."

He laughed. "That's one of the reasons I didn't join your group."

She muttered something at him and sat down on the couch with a blanket. "I don't care, I'm the sick one now. You have to be sweet for me and give me everything I want."

"You're not sick. You're just a little bit in pain." She pouted at him. "I feel mentally sick."

"Then you should go see a psychiatrist."

"Jordan.."

"Okay, you want some tea?" He said, hurrying of to the kitchen, still chuckling. Eva couldn't help a smile and lied down, turning on the television.

After a while, Jordan pushed her feet of the couch and sat down too, placing two cups on the table. "So, what exactly happened?"

Eva explained her last situation – even though she told she had just _forgot_ the gun – and managed to lie that she got away with a tiny bit of luck.

He didn't completely buy it however, but stayed quiet. "So," he eventually started. "You still hang out with that Nathan guy?"

_Oh for Christ's sake._

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." He snorted. "I know you don't like him."

He nodded and turned to her. "But, as we both know, I cant judge who you hang out with. Sucks pretty bad." Eva smiled at him. "For you yes. But if people had such an influence on me I would stop seeing you too. Stan said that a lot."

"He did WHAT?"

Eva grinned. "You're a bad example for me Jordie."

"I am not!"

"You are too."

"Am not!"

Eva raised her eyebrows at him and threw a pillow in his face. "I'm sick, I get right. And now we're moving on to another conversation."

He grinned and threw the pillow back in her face. The signal for a pillow fight.

Which Jordan lost.

* * *

"I think you're still surprised I told someone about you." Aikka reasoned while eyeing her. Eva shrugged. "Yes.. a little bit."

"What's really bothering you?" He said, leaning forward to her. Eva shifted her arms from the grass to her knees. G'dar was eating some grass a few miles from where they sat. She smiled at him. "Did you say to.. Canaan?" Aikka nodded. "That you love me?"

It probably sounded so innocent that everyone would've known Eva already knew the answer.

Despite that, the reaction was still amusing. Aikka blinked and opened his mouth wordlessly, staring at her in disbelief.

Eva silently cheered when she found him dumbfounded for once, and not the other way around.

But as always, he recovered more quickly then Eva ever did. "Not in those precise words." She pouted. "So what did you say?"

"Err.." He said, trying to come up with something logical enough so he could shut Eva up about this subject.

And the fact she was smiling oh so innocently at him didn't help a lot.

"I just .. said I cared for you. But couldn't you figure out that much?"

She blinked. Of course she figured that out. "A lot or just a bit?"

"In between." He said calmly.

She replaced herself a bit before crawling closer. Though she had absolutely no idea what she was expecting from him – or herself for that matter – she couldn't resist the idea to get him at a loss for words once.

Even though it could turn out pretty dangerous.

He followed her movements until she stopped right in front of him, sitting on her knees and smiling playfully.

"Too bad." She said, shrugging lightly and Aikka fixed his eyes on hers intensely.

Eva stared right back, blinking her eyes playfully once in a while.

Eventually, he sighed. "What is it that you want me to say, Eva?"

She raised her eyebrows and looked away. "Nothing.. I just.. I don't know."

He closed in on her and pressed his face into her neck, and Eva shivered of the cold touch.

"Do I smell good to more vampires? Or just to you?" She asked simply. He was silent for a while before answering. "I don't know. I'm not the others. I do know you smell incredibly intoxicating for me.. like I'm in a desert for decades without anything to drink, and then I find you.."

Nice example.

"Uhm.. why exactly.. do I smell that way for you?" Eva said slowly.

"I don't really know." He said. "I'm not sure if it is just your blood calling for me, your way of doing everything.. your body." He said, his breath hot – weirdly enough – on her neck.

"What I am sure of, is that I'm the only one who can do this." He said, sounding somewhat possessive, but Eva didn't notice.

"I'll rip anyone who comes this close to you in pieces."

Okay.

"You're mine Eva."

She closed her eyes and released a breath. Any other time she would've argued that nobody owns her. It didn't really matter with him though..

He pressed his face lightly onto her shoulder, resting his head there as he was breathing harder then before.

Eva let him, she trusted him to not bite her. Awkwardly, Eva lifted her hands up to his back and let them stay there, her head leaning against his. She felt the energy he was radiating from his vamping, and it made her completely dizzy and out of this world, but she couldn't faint. Like he was somehow controlling her. She didn't even flinch when she felt his fangs scrape over her skin. If she would've ever been bitten by a Nourasion, then she rather had Aikka do the job then one of those idiots.

"I.." She tried when he kissed her collarbone and he pulled back, his hands on her shoulders to push her on a little distance from him.

He didn't even cared to hide his fangs anymore. She smiled and lifted her hand to his face, tracing his cheek.

He closed his eyes a little bit, so she could see small bits of black still gazing at her when she moved her fingers to his mouth, touching his fangs.

They felt incredibly sharp.. yet they didn't torn up her skin the moment he touched her with them. She wondered that if she'd touch their sharp points, if she would bleed. She could try it.

But then again, if she bled, her blood wound would be right at his mouth and nose.

Yet, he didn't move away from her.

Before she could try the idea she had built op in her mind, he grabbed her free hand with one of his and put it against his cheek, his eyes closing. Meanwhile, Eva decided she shouldn't try it – she'd only hurt herself. He opened his eyes slowly. They were still black, but the blue was returning. Eva smiled at him.

"_No one_ can care so much for you as I do, Eva." He whispered, closing his eyes again.

Eva nodded and placed both her hands on his cheek, examining him slowly, before he took both of her hands and stared her right in her eyes. "You have no idea, how badly I want to taste your blood." He pulled her hands to his heart – well, she couldn't feel it since it wasn't pumping any blood.

Eva averted her eyes from him and looked at his chest.

Sure she's been kissed before.. but she's never felt anything so intense, so real, then now with him.

And she was probably still so inexperienced..

"I.." He stopped and Eva looked up.

"Eva?"

With a sour expression she thought of the word 'Timing', but it turned into shock when her head spun around to see Nathan standing there, dumbfounded.

And the position she and the prince were probably in right now.

Her mouth hung open from surprise while she was trying to make some words that would come out as an excuse, but eventually she knew that no matter what she said, the situation could be two things.

Number one: She'd be under attack from a Nourasion vampire.

Number two: She was having some soap drama romance with a Nourasion vampire.

And judging from how she probably looked at Nathan – not scared – he probably thought the last.

_Darn it._

Aikka hissed at him, his fangs bare and he stood up quickly, ready to attack.

Oh right, Aikka didn't like Nathan.

"No!" Eva said, hoisting herself up. "Err, don't do that okay? I mean, he's a friend, we've talked about that."

He stood up straight again, but there was still a sound coming from his throat which made it seem like Aikka was some sort of animal, but Eva didn't laughed at herself for that comment.

"Umm.. hey Nathan!" She tried, waving and faking happiness. "Remember we talked about that Nourasion girl you've met? Well-er, here you go! This is _my _Nourasion friend, Aikka.."

Nathan turned his glare from Aikka to a softer gaze to Eva. "The Prince?"

"Umm well.. yeah!"

* * *

She hated this.

Absolutely hated this.

Eva mentally cried out in self-pity as she watched the two boys – of different species – glaring at each other. In her house. That was one of the more reasonable actions Eva had done, taking them both to her house. She wouldn't want to have a blood bad in the valley were everyone could see and hear them.

"Well.." Eva tried. "It's getting late. Maybe you should go home." She told Nathan. No way she was going to tell vampy-boy in his vampy state to get los.

"No." Nathan said harshly and Aikka hissed at him.

"Eheh, it's okay, really. He wont hurt me or anything."

"It's a vampire."

She scratched her head nervously. "Well, yes.. but we've been friends for a long time already! He hasn't bit me one time!"

"He was vamping at you when I spotted you together."

She laughed nervously and Nathan looked at her hard. "Yes, he was, but he wasn't trying to bite me, right?" She asked Aikka, turning her head to him.

His eyes weren't black anymore, but he was showing his fangs in a signal to attack if he felt like it. She wondered if Nathan felt threatened.

"I wouldn't hurt you Eva, you know that."

"See! It's okay, you can go home! I'll see you in the morning!"

Nathan didn't budge, and Eva sighed in desperation. She was not going to stay here all night with two jealous and angry boys.

"You could both leave to. See each other of somewhere?"

She cringed when they both glared at her now, but Aikka's gaze softened slightly. "Sorry." He said to her and turned to the boy left of her. "I suggest you leave."

"Is that a threat?"

"It is."

Eva examined Nathan. He didn't look scared. But he has to be! I mean, Aikka was threatening him like that and with his fangs and all.. Hell, even Eva got a little scared, and Aikka wasn't threatening her at all!

Suddenly, Nathan stood up.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Eva thanked the Gods that Nathan left. Now there was only one more problem left. Aikka, who was still sitting on the right of her.

"Okay then." She said carefully. "I guess you don't want any tea huh?"

He growled and turned his eyes to her when he had been sure Nathan shut the door behind himself.

Eva smiled helplessly at him. "So, em.."

He stood up quickly – _darn speed _– and walked over to the hallway.

Eva walked after him, she expected he was going to leave as well.

Instead of that, he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the living room and right into the little garden, smashing the glass door so hard Eva wondered if it got a burst, and he pulled her through the forest.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously. He didn't answer, and after a few minutes they were with G'dar, and he jumped on him carrying Eva with him with no trouble at all.

He positioned himself behind Eva and kicked G'dar's shell softly, so he flew up. Eva couldn't help it, she smiled her biggest smile that day. She loved to fly on G'dar..

Though, Aikka never let her fly in the front. He leaned in on her neck. "When I'm angry I always take a little ride on G'dar." He whispered casually in her neck.

Eva nodded and tried to enjoy the flight. It didn't really bother her that he just took her with him without asking, it wasn't like she had anything better to do.

Unconsciously, she leaned into his chest and closed her eyes.

She loved to fly.

* * *

As said, Eva opened the door for Nathan the next morning, only to see him leaving again. He was probably angry at her, but he wanted to check if she was okay anyway. She smiled, though sad. _I think he wanted me to have told him. _Eva reasoned as she closed the door.

But then again, had he really expected her to just throw it out? Like: Oh hey, Nathan, guess what, I've got a Nourasion boyfriend! Oh, yes, it's the Prince too!

She dropped the cloth she was holding and frowned at her thoughts.

* * *

Eva warmed her hands on a cup of tea – she'd been drinking that a lot. – and stared outside the kitchen window to the street.

That is, until someone came barging into her house with such noise and speed that Eva threw her cup up in reflex, and it shattered on the floor. "Don't DO that!" she breathed out to Aikka, standing right next to her. She raised her eyebrows at his worried expression. "Is something wrong?"

"You have to go." He said, pulling her to her room. "Pack anything important to you. Not too much." He said quickly, pushing her into her room.

Eva watched him confused while he grabbed a bag out of her closet – how did he know it was in there??

"What are you looking at? Come on, we don't have much time!" He said, throwing the bag at her.

Eva carefully began to pack the stuff she would never want to lose, and some other important things. "I don't see where this is going at.." She said, zipping it closed. "Could you at least explain?"

When he saw she was done, he pulled her and ran down – darn speed – the stairs to the back door.

"Aikka, I-" Eva muttered, her eyes watering from the speed. Just when Aikka opened the door, Eva heard a loud banging on the door.

"**OPEN UP OR WE'LL BARGE IN."**

She widened her eyes nervously. Why were the Croggs here? Aikka smashed the door closed – pretty loudly – and she could hear the Croggs giving one last warning.. and smashing down the door.

"Why are they.." Eva blinked from the speed. "Hey!" She said, trying to yank her arm loser. "What do they want?"

"Get on. Now." He said, gesturing to G'dar and holding up his hand to the small little entrance from the forest to the valleys. G'dar squatted down as low as he could for her and Eva scrabbled up him.

She heard some soft sounds and felt Aikka sitting behind her. He used his magic to bend the trees a little, so the opening wasn't visible much.

When they flew into the air, she felt Aikka loosen up a little behind her, so she decided to relax too.

"If you don't want to tell me the things I just asked, could you then please tell me where we are going too?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. Unless – you want to come with me to the palace. I'm sure my bed is big enough for the two of us."

Eva raised her eyebrow. Then, she blushed. "Aikka! I'm not discussing that right now." She decided, huffing. "What do you mean, you were hoping I could tell you?"

"Didn't you had a rebellious group or something you hung out with?" He asked nonchalantly, leaning on the side of her head with his own. "Oh, okay." She said. Then she understood it. "WHAT!" She yelped, trying to look back at him. "My group? _You_ want me to lead you there? No, wait. _You_ want to bring me there? I don't und-." He silenced her with an impatient glare and grinned when she, indeed, shut up. "Yes, I was planning on taking you there. It does seems the safest place to me.." He said, trailing of in thought. "Because I supposed you didn't have any family here right?"

Eva frowned. No, she indeed didn't have any family here – left.

Else, when her father was taken by the Croggs, she would've moved there. Of course he would reason that, and of course he was right.

"And I would love to take you with me to my palace Eva, but you know that we can only do that if you have a death wish. The Croggs may not notice, but the servants and other Nourasions will."

Yup, they'll smell human.

"I get your point." She said softly. "But if you bring me there it's also a death wish for you."

He snorted. "Honestly, I'm not a first-year guard." He said, leaning on Eva again. "I could wipe out your entire base with just a snap of my fingers."

"Show-off. You shouldn't be so easy about it, we're actually pretty strong together. You might get your royal ass hurt."

"Well, that stung me." He chuckled. "I could just drop you of here then, if you like."

Eva looked down, suddenly a little frightened by the dark words. She didn't had any weapons with her either. "Err.." She said, complementing her options. She could go down there, and risk the fact she could get killed – Crogg or animal. But, she could also arrive there safely without anyone knowing about the Prince. Then, if he would drop her off she was sure she would make it alive – but they could kill her then for betrayal, even though that was a little overreacted. They could kill Aikka though..

"What are you doing?"

Eva snapped out of her thoughts and frowned. Then she blushed. She'd been weighing her options – literally – with her hands like a scale. She quickly dropped them on her lap and shook her head. "Nothing."

"So, I'll drop you of here?" He said, motioning G'dar a little lower. Eva blinked. "No, don't. Please?" She quickly said, already seeing a big animal slash Crogg running at her. She was strong in hand-to-hand combat – with a Nourasion.

Aikka grinned and heightened G'dar again. "Sorry Princess, didn't want to scare you. So where too?" He asked.

Eva sighed. "The base is close to the river. We have to descend G'dar in the open valley.. over there," Eva said, already seeing the open space. "Cause else we wont get in. And then I'll have to get you in.."

"I'm coming in with you then?"

"Do you want to?" She asked silently. Aikka toyed with her hair. "Would it get me hurt or killed?"

"Most likely." She said. He kissed her neck lightly, grinning his fangs bare. "I'd love too."

* * *

Eva rubbed her neck nervously. She _really_ hoped that Stan would think before he acts. Koji would. She didn't knew about Stan. Or if Stan wasn't there, Jordan or Jessica.

She grimaced and Aikka made a remark about it, but she didn't pay attention and glanced at him steadying G'dar.

He looked back at her and raised his eyebrows in question. Eva shook her head. "Nothing."

Walking into the wood randomly, knowing.. well, she thought she knew, where the base was. She was so nervous! Eva didn't really knew why though. Sure, Aikka could get killed. If they did that though she'd murder them.

However.. this feeling was more like bringing your first boyfriend with you for a dinner at home. With your dad. Oh god, it's Stan and Koji. She knew it. They always caused her trouble on private matters.

"You're troubled. Should I wait for you at G'dar?" Aikka suddenly asked, glancing towards her.

Eva sighed relieved and nodded. "Yes.." She said. He smiled at her and left for G'dar.

After some rummaging around, Eva found the camera that was hid, and motioned at it for the opening to appear. The opening – which was in the ground – appeared slowly and Eva whistled and the nice technology while running down underground quickly, wrinkling her nose.

* * *

Eva hugged Koji tightly while getting ready to leave again. She explained her situation to them, and everyone seemed to be the same as when she left them, except for Stan who seemed pretty nervous. Nonetheless he got a hug too. Eva agreed to stay at the base at night, since most of the members were doing that. The Croggs had found a lot of the rebels of her group, and now the majority of them had no where to stay. They thought it to be best if they would just stay at the base.

Breathing in some cool night air, Eva walked back to the open space where they left G'dar, wondering if Aikka would be there. He said he would wait for her.. but she's been there for nearly three hours.

As she expected, the open space was empty when she arrived. She shrugged and mumbled to herself she shouldn't have such stupid thoughts anyway.

Sitting down to stare at the moon, Eva thought about her father. She wondered how he would be doing at the moment.. maybe he heard about the traitor, and the list that's been send to the Croggs about her group.

She hoped not, he would be worried sick. But still, it would mean he was still alive. Closing her eyes, she listened to the complete silence. Here, in the middle of the woods, there was no war.. no Croggs. Strange they didn't took this down yet.

She smiled, memorizing the feeling. Eventually, she opened her eyes, and touched the body that lied next to her lightly.

"You're so silent." She murmured softly. He smiled at her. Nourasions were known for their speed and silence. As well as their hospitality.

"How did it go?" He asked her, touching her hair. "Good, I think. Stan's a bit jumpy. I'm staying there for shelter the following weeks." She said, playing with some grass between them.

Aikka frowned. "That's unhealthy. It must stink badly there." Eva chuckled and nodded. "Yes, it does. Hurts my nose. But I don't really got any other option." She said. He nodded. "I suppose under the stars would be to cold. And my chambers wont be an option.." He thought aloud. "Still, you don't have to spend _every_ night there." He finished with a smirk. Eva glanced at him. "Your point is?"

He placed his cold hands on her waist and pulled her on top of him with ease. She smiled when he kissed her.

* * *

**That's such a sucky ending. Oh well, I love to do that sometimes. ^^ R&R and sorry for mistakes -.-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don****'t own Oban Star Racers**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_Eva raised her __eyebrows. "Stan, be realistic."_

"_I am Eva! If the Drudger's blood could take out a full-blood Nourasion.." Eva cut him short. "Then they'd probably kill the humans who have the poison."_

_Stan sighed. "Eva, we could at least try it."_

_Eva knew where this was going. Stan was their leader, and though he always asked her what she thought of it, he'd do it anyways until Eva came with a real good reason._

_Koji shook his head to Eva, trying to reason her. Eva closed her eyes. "Stan, I ask you, please don't even try it. Who knows what will come from it."_

"_Nothing will go wrong, Eve. You know me!"_

* * *

_End, chapter 5_

* * *

Eva suddenly sat up and poked Aikka in his ribs rather hard. Well, for her it felt hard – she rubbed her fingers in agony – and he just looked at her.

"That race we held the other day… you could have won it! You're a vampire, you've got super speed!" She exclaimed. Aikka grinned his fangs bare.

"I cannot believe I didn't figure that out…" She knocked her own head with her hand. Aikka pulled her down to the grass again. "I was starting to wonder why you never used that one against me…" He murmured in her hair.

Eva sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't need to know why, so don't bother."

A few minutes later, Eva decided it was best to return to the base. They would be wondering where she was… After she finally escaped his grasp she winked at him and ran of to the opening.

* * *

"Stan?" Eva asked carefully. She overheard a small meeting from him, Koji and Jessica. Jessica had left, and Koji was sitting at the table sipping tea.

Stan grinned widely at her. "A few hours ago I talked to Isa, of our medical department…" she nodded. "She said she wanted to help us experiment."

Eva frowned. "Experiment? Experiment what?" Koji shook his head in disapproval at Stan and shot her a doubtful look.

"With the Drudgers blood of course! We already got some tubes with the poison of a Nourasion we caught…" He explained. Eva interrupted him.

"What?! So you are going to inject that poison into someone and add the drudgers blood with it?" She choked out. Stan nodded proudly.

"Stan, I thought we had already gone through this! What does the rest of our team says? I mean, you can't just endanger someone's life!" She rattled on.

Stan, of course, ignored most of her comments. "Calm down Eve, we wont do it recklessly on someone."

"Then on who? Let me guess..." She suddenly murmured. "People who were going to die anyway?"

He nodded. "Not in those words, but we got a lot of patients in our base that aren't going to make it. They already said they agreed to it. Makes them feel useful…"

Eva scowled. "They are not animals! Even animals don't deserve to be experimented on! You sure you didn't force them?"

Stan shot her a dangerous look. "Don't get that mouth of yours too far Eva. I'm still the leader of this team and when I get their cooperation I can still progress this idea."

Eva took a deep breath. "I won't help with it. You know that." He nodded. "When are you going to… do it?"

Stan shrugged. "As soon as possible. Maybe this night. Isa is already preparing. We'll keep some people in the room, so that they can help when something goes wrong."

"Stan, please…" Eva tried. He shook his head. "Eva, no more word about it. We'll call you when it succeeded or failed. Okay?"

She nodded sourly and followed Koji outside. He confidently winked at her. She smiled back slowly, nodding. Koji would help too. Ever since she was small and joined this group, she had always seen Koji as her big brother. She could trust him…

Taking the hallway to the bedrooms in the base, Eva threw open the door to the room she shared with Jessica and sat down on the bed.

Jessica looked up from a magazine she managed to sneak out of a shop and smiled. "I knew you would hate the idea. I don't like it that much either… But honestly, what could go wrong? The people could die… but they would die anyway and this way it's faster for them." She said.

Eva nodded, though she couldn't be thrilled with the idea that they would already be dead anyway even if they didn't inject the poison. They weren't Croggs…

"So, you got anything planned tonight?" Jessica asked sweetly. Eva shook her head. "Not really…"

"Wanna get drunk and pass out?" She asked excitedly. Eva laughed. "They already hid the alcohol since the 'accident' two years ago."

"But I have an idea of where it could be…" Jessica wobbled her eyebrows. "Why don't you go steal some? I know I get caught by Stan when I go, he must have put this thing on me he can know EXACTLY where I am." Eva said seriously. Jessica chuckled. "If I do it I'll make too much noise. I guess that doesn't mean getting drunk… I haven't tasted sake or beer since Koji's birthday two years ago!" She complained.

"God, Jess you're not even old enough to drink!"

"War makes us old enough. Besides, it's not like I got any parents to scold me. Stan won't throw us out of the group, you know that." She murmured, while biting her lip a little. Eva nodded. Two years ago, at Koji's birthday, they all got horribly drunk and Eva was so stupid to go home afterwards. She wasn't allowed to go on missions for weeks from her dad. He was so angry…

"Besides," Eva said, "maybe it's better not to waste the alcohol. They could better use it on patients as a drug for the pain."

"True." Jessica admitted. "But isn't the pure alcohol the thing for that? They wouldn't use beer would they…"

Eva shook her head, wondering why they were even having this conversation. "Well maybe they will."

Jessica sat up triumphantly. "I'll get wounded so I can get some!!" She exclaimed.

"I heard that!" They heard someone saying and Jessica broke down in a fit of giggles. Eva grinned widely and shooed the person away.

"Oh well..." Jessica said. "Hopefully the war will end soon and I'd be legal enough to drink, as a war-hero!"

_You hope._ Eva thought bitterly. Jessica jumped down on Eva's bed. "So, I heard something from Jordan… Who's Nathan, sugar?"

* * *

Eva recently heard that Stan was busy injecting the poison and blood. Jessica had made a face about it, but avoided any further conversation about it.

Two hours later, Eva turned around again. She couldn't sleep. Maybe she could go check on them… next to her Jessica turned around in her sleep and sighed, her hair falling in her face, her hands before her chest.

Eva blinked to see her a bit better and then turned on her back, looking at the ceiling.

No one had tried to wake her to inform of the casualties. She knew Stan wouldn't dare to wake her when she was finally sleeping again.

She turned to her side again and turned her hand into a fist. But still… Jessica mumbled something in her sleep.

Sitting up, Eva decided she could just check on it. Just to see if they were okay. And to punish Stan if the experiment failed.

Putting on a shirt and jeans Eva scurried down the hallways softly, so she wouldn't disturb anyone from their slumber.

She passed Stan's room and peeked in. He was sitting at his desk. Upon hearing her, he turned around and smiled. "Nightmare?" He asked. When she was small and she slept here, she always came to Stan's or Koji's room when she had a nightmare.

Eva smiled and shook her head. "I wanted to check on you and the _specimen_." She said sarcastically. Stan ignored her comment and nodded. "Yes, I should go check on them too, now. They didn't wake up immediately, nor did they die, so we left them alone for an hour or two."

Eva blinked a little wrong the wrong situation she felt while walking towards the medical rooms with Stan. He assured her with a ruffle on her head that it would be all right, but it didn't felt like that.

Walking into the department, Stan opened the rooms separated from the others.

Eva walked in quickly, and coughed from the smell. "What the…" She heard Stan say. Eva looked up. Right in front of her eyes there was a horrible dead body. She could see the throat was torn open, there were holes in the stomach and a piece of the flesh on Isa's head was missing.

Confused and slightly disgusted, Eva looked around the room. There was a dead man lying on the ground, and she could see the holes of bullets. He had his eyes and mouth wide open. Eva noted his eyes were grey and he had a mouth full of sharp teeth. She gaped.

Stan called for help on his beeper and stared at the big hole in the wall that leaded to one of the openings upstairs.

Eva coughed again. "One of those things… managed to get outside?" She choked out, immediately feeling fear for Koji and Jessica, who were probably sleeping.

Stan frowned and didn't respond; instead he walked out the other way. He motioned for her to follow, but Eva scrambled out of the large hole, into the hallway that leads outside. Koji's room had to be near…

Running down the hallway, Eva passed Koji's room. She didn't decide to barge in when she saw the door was closed. It meant he was probably still asleep.

Following a little trail of blood down the hallway, Eva heard Stan call for her. She frowned and hoped it didn't get outside.

"Eva, come back!" she heard Stan call. Eva didn't turn around. "I told you, you would fail!" She shouted back to no one in particular. She knew he would hear her. "I told you, asshole! I TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE NOTHING BUT DEAD PEOPLE!"

Angrily, she stomped her feet and puffed her cheeks out. She told him… why he didn't ever listen to her… In the end, her ideas always worked better.

She heard a faint scream and some thumping from people running down the hallways. She faintly heard Stan ordering them something… probably to get back to their rooms or to get weapons.

When Eva was nearly outside, she remembered. After all, she was a huge klutz. Widening her eyes, Eva realized she had no gun, no knife, nothing. She just got out of bed after all.

And of course, when Eva wanted to run back for a gun, she felt something pull at her shirt. She felt a whoosh of air, and suddenly a sharp pain in her back and head. Eva gulped in the fresh night air while the offending rock she was thrown against shove a little. Lying still, Eva tested for broken bones. She didn't seem to have anything broken…

That was, until she heard her wrist snap. "Yara?!" Eva shouted in surprise as a middle-aged woman who was taken in the medical department because she had a tumour in her brain was on top of her.

Yara opened her mouth but no comprehensible sound came out of it. She pushed harder down on Eva. With all her might, Eva tried to push her back, to get the woman off from her. "Get off!" She breathed with difficulties, because Yara was pushing down on her chest and throat.

"Eva?" She heard Stan and Jessica – she probably woke up from the fuss – call for her. She opened her mouth to yell at them, but she could only get a choke out of it.

Trying to remove Yara from her body, and the hands of her throat, Eva blinked and tried to breathe as little air as possible, while Yara's other hand tried to scratch at her, leaving marks at her arms.

"Get…off…" Eva murmured, her broken wrist releasing Yara and trying to search for any stone or sharp stick she could hurt the woman above her with.

She yelped painfully when she felt her throat cut open; the nails of Yara's hand tore it open. _Can't breathe…_Eva thought helplessly, while she got hold of some sand she could throw in her eyes. Before she had lifted the hand a little, the woman above her had pushed it back with such power Eva wondered if all her bones hadn't been crushed. Needless to say, it hurt so much she didn't dare to move it anymore.

And then she was off her, and Eva felt yet another whoosh of air as Yara was thrown backwards, on the ground. Eva winced at a snap she heard, and gulped in as much air she was allowed to.

She looked to her side carefully to see the silent steps of Aikka, who was walking to Yara. She didn't even need to see his face to know his eyes were oil black. Wincing as she sat up, Eva closed her eyes a little at the speed Yara was using, until she heard another snap. Aikka hissed as he threw her body aside.

Clutching her broken wrist, Eva stared up at him. She knew better then to be afraid of him. What she was more afraid of, were the three people standing behind him.

She saw the annoyed look in the Prince's eyes as he turned around swiftly. His position got more relaxed though, and he didn't bother trying to attack. Stan held up his gun, Koji was grinning a little, and Jessica ran over to Eva to help her stand up.

She had a lot of explaining to do…

* * *

**Short, but mighty. I don't get much ideas often… **

**R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**UPDATED 16-06? OH MY GAWD :O**

**Chapter 12**

If Eva could laugh right now without getting shot, she would. The look on Jessica's, Stan's, Koji's and even Aikka's face were hilarious. Jessica was nearly wiggling her eyebrows at Eva, for what reasons she didn't dare to ask. Koji was exchanging looks between her and the Nourasion. Stan looked all protective and dangerous. And Aikka just sat there looking like her didn't give a shit.

Pardon her language.

Stan and Aikka had been bickering a little over the last five minutes when she forced them to believe her statement about how not-dangerous he is. Well, not now. He could be… but he won't _do _anything when she asks him right?

Suddenly she felt her fingers being parted as another hand intertwined its own fingers with her. She blushed a little when Aikka leaned in more, pulling Eva to him and smiling mischievous at Stan.

Oh, she was bait now? How rude.

If they were a cartoon, one of Stan's veins would've popped out. Yet, he only glared extremely deathly before standing up and leaving the room, Jessica following him with the glance that said 'I'll make sure he doesn't kill anyone'.

Koji remained in the room before exchanging looks between me and Aikka and leaving. So _now _they understood when she wanted privacy? Maybe she should bring Aikka more often; they seemed so much more willing to listen to her.

"You didn't have to threaten them." she murmurs while pushing herself away from him, and he sighed annoyed as he let her go.

"At least they got the point." He said, scrunching his nose. For him it smells even worse in here. "I can't believe he actually thought I was going to stay in this rat-hole." He thought aloud and Eva chuckled at it. Even if he wanted he wouldn't, he had a palace to return to.

He touched her newly bandaged wrists for a while, and Eva knows it must've frustrated him he couldn't come any earlier. In fact, she was happy with it, because that way she had been able to prove that he wouldn't hurt her. She was bleeding and all but kept close to her nonetheless, his eyes only a little black.

"I should get going." He said mildly annoyed and he stood up quickly, making for the door. Eva realized with a frown he must've memorized the halls already. Stupid superiority abilities…

Eva jumped up and followed him quietly so that people who didn't notice him before – she wondered if that was possible – wouldn't get a heart attack or shoot him. He might be super-man in abilities; he was just like any other Nourasion and would die from the Drudger blood.

Once outside, he sniffed the new air thankfully and Eva grinned awkwardly at him. Then his expression changed again, more serious.

"You actually have Drudger's blood in your bullets…" He said after a while, seeming to think aloud. Eva bit her lip, expecting that.

"That concerns me." He stated dryly and Eva nervously smiled at him. "We have to defend ourselves, you know."

"Yes, I do." Aikka replied quietly, looking at her for a while, making Eva wonder what he was thinking. Then he smiled mockingly. "I guess I will have to lay down contact with you then? Imagine you accidentally pull the trigger."

Eva playfully pouted and put her hands on her hips. "Yes, that might be the best thing. I wouldn't want my toy to get killed now do I?"

"Your toy? By all means Eva, I think that is quite the opposite." He retorted and Eva grinned brightly. "Oh really? I don't like being inferior, you know."

"You already are."

"I don't believe it." Eva pointed out, raising her eyebrows at him and not moving an inch when he closed in on her ever so dangerously. He grinned his fangs bare at her in an attempt to make her only a little scared, but Eva already got used to them. His cold hands made contact with her bare arms and she shivered, but not from the cold. Never from the cold. That too was a thing she got used to. He smirked at her, pulling her closer and pressing his lips against her neck, making her knees practically weak with the radiation he was sending her. That was something she _wasn't _used too. "It might be better though." Aikka murmured distastefully and Eva sighed annoyed, knowing the following conversation out of her head.

"No matter how many times you try this, it won't work. Haven't you figured that out yet?" Eva murmured and he smiled lightly, before pressing her lips somewhere Eva actually really wanted them.

She closed her arms behind his neck and pressed back immediately, not letting him get in control. Dirty thoughts ran through her mind for just a second before she held in a giggle and just concentrated on the wonderful kissing.

She didn't know if they ran through Aikka's mind too, but he did push her up to a nearby tree and she did allow him to guide her legs around his waist. He parted from her lips giving her a whole halve second to catch her breath before capturing her lips again, eagerly parting them and deepening it. Before him, Eva had never really 'frenched' before. She might admit she was nervous the first time, but she wouldn't admit it to him. Still, he was way better at it then her – in her opinion. He seemed to do things with his tongue that could send her off her conscious immediately. Maybe he indeed was more superior then her. Oh well…

He left her lips and started kissing her neck tentatively when Eva grinded against him, instantly regretting it. However, he didn't pull away like she thought he would. He did hiss and left her neck immediately, Eva reckoned he didn't want to be in such a place right now. He kissed her lips again and grinded back, which made her moan.

_That _was enough reason for him to pull away. He didn't pull away as fast as last time, and gently put her down on the ground, before stepping back, his eyes closed and he breathed in deeply before looking at her. Eva's face must've been flushed with colour and the look in Aikka's eyes told her she had a whole different look on her own face.

"I don't want to imagine the things I could do to you when…" He paused as her face got even redder, and smiled carefully when she cast her look downwards.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said before giving her forehead a kiss, and he sped out of sight. Eva groaned and sat down, hands at her stomach and her eyes closed.

* * *

"Good morrow my fair lady," Aikka stated and Eva scowled. "It's not even seven yet. Whaddya want?" He feigned a hurt look but Eva didn't even care – it _was _seven am. Way too fucking early. And how did he come in here safely anyway?!

He grinned and walked over to her. "I had the day off and thought I might spend it with you." A light bulb went of in Eva's head as she realized what he was saying. "Really?" He nodded. "Aw, that's sweet!" She squealed, pressing her face in his shirt when he came closer. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"How did you get in here, actually?" he didn't respond to that and Eva sighed – he was a vampire after all. Or maybe Koji just let him in that easily.

"I need to get dressed first. No way I'm going outside in my panties."

"Why not? I like that on you."

Eva bet he did. She stuck out her tongue at him before leaving into the tiny bathroom – it was cramped, really – and changing to some more decent clothes. When she came out Aikka eyed her critically.

"…What?"

"You could've just changed in here as well – saved you trouble."

"You're really perverted today, aren't you?" Eva shot back, a little wary and he grinned. "Ready?"

"Yeah, yeah."

As they quickly left the base – Eva didn't want anyone to get a good look at the Nourasion in here – she was greeted by G'dar, flying in the air. After all those weeks, Eva had become quite attached of the over-sized beetle and it was almost natural seeing him here. She couldn't imagine ever being frightened of tiny beetles while she squealed over a life-sized one… but maybe that was just her.

"Say," Eva suddenly murmured as they were randomly walking to get to the open place in the forest. "Don't you ever… wonder how I taste?" She asked carefully and he tensed, but kept on walking anyway. Maybe that was a touchy subject. Maybe? She knew it was.

"Of course." He replied after a while, and it occurred to Eva he might've already tasted it when he sucked the venom out of her leg. "And you… never want to… you know, try it?"

"Where are you heading to, Eva?" Aikka asked indirectly, looking straightforward. Eva shrugged. "I'm just wondering."

He nodded and continued walking without saying a word. However, the subject didn't leave Eva's mind yet. In fact, she had been wondering about that for a long time. You would think he'd want to taste it, seeing Nourasions were quickly attracted to human blood. And, if she were to believe him, he would long for it even more because he hadn't drank human blood anymore since he met her. Didn't that feel like…quitting alcohol or smoking? Like an addiction… where were the consequences, the shivers, paranoia? Or maybe that was only for humans. He drank (animal?) blood… Crogg blood? Ew! She didn't want to go there.

"I wouldn't mind if you'd ask me or something." She flapped out, while she really just meant to say it in her head. He turned around to look at her as she had stood still with her stupid mistake and eyed her suspiciously. "You want to die?" he asked her, completely serious. She quickly shook her head.

"Then stop talking nonsense this instant." He said coldly before eyeing G'dar who was circling above them. "I'm not talking nonsense!" Eva shot back. "There are millions of ways to get my blood without killing me. You know that. Besides, I don't long for it or something."

"They say that vampires get aroused by tasting the blood of their lovers. That's why they bite each other during sex."

…Eva hid a blush easily and blinked. What was that change of subject? Wait! Was that why he always stopped kissing her? She knew it had something to do with her scent, but was it also because he was longing for it much more than he should? "I don't want to hurt you." Eva blinked as he was suddenly in front of her and nodded. "I know. But you won't." She replied quietly and he leaned in slightly, closing his eyes. "I can and will." He mildly threatened as Eva leaned in as well. He straightened up immediately and began walking again.

"Come on, G'dar's already gone further."

"Aikka." Eva called defiantly and he stopped to look at her again, mildly annoyed. "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Walk away with no apparent reason. It's annoying." Eva stated, sitting down on a large stump. He sighed and walked over to her, kneeling down in front. "Then what do you want to talk about right now?" Eva shrugged.

"I don't know. Depending on your mood. Are you okay or irritated?"

He smiled lightly. "Depends on your behaviour. Are you okay or - " Eva huffed.

"Smart-ass. You know pretty well what I'm talking about." With a swift motion she made a small cut in her hand on a sharp branch sticking out and held it right in front of her face. "You want it, don't you? I don't mind, as long as you don't bite." Almost immediately Aikka's eyes focused on the cut, and Eva finally saw how the blue would get dark without him blinking. Pretty fascinating… as if someone coloured it in. "Come on," Eva urged, a little nervous. She knew it would mean… a lot. Yeah. But that didn't matter. Eva wanted him for herself anyway. He wasn't supposed to 'bite' any other vampires – or humans for that cause. Only her. Even if it meant she would die.

"I love you Eva," Aikka murmured. "But I won't hesitate to lock you up in your base if it would mean you would stop this ridiculous behaviour."

Ouch. She glared hard at him and balled her hand into a fist, feeling some blood trickling down and falling down on the ground. He glared right back at her, as a master training its puppy, and Eva sighed, defeated. "I'm sorry." She muttered and he nodded, standing up. "You need to bind that cut up," He said, walking back to the base.

"It's okay; I have a small medicine kit." She replied, fishing out a small box out of her pocket. It only consisted of a tiny tube antibiotic and bandage, but it was enough. She spurt some of the fluid on her hand, gently rubbed it over the cut and bound it up quickly. "Done. We need to bring those things with us 24/7." She explained uselessly before standing up.

He nodded briefly and started walking the same direction again. Eva followed, feeling a little more cold then usual; had she just been rejected? Bleh, what an ugly feeling.

* * *

**R&R! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so very, very sorry for the looong wait. I truly am T.T It's hard to come up with good ideas after change of fandom. But here it is guys, the new chapter! I hope it's not disappointing (and not too M at the end o.o)  
Please enjoy and I'm really sorry, again!**

**Chapter 13**

"You…" Eva started, ignoring the surprised faces and the comical shocked face of Stan, looking at Aikka. "Did not just slap my ass." She finished, accusingly.

He grinned mockingly. "Before you kill me," He said with a teasing look at me. "I want you to know you've got the finest ass in this entire human world."

Jessica, wiggling in her seat, tried to keep the water she just drank inside as her hand clamped over her mouth.

Eva glared at him whilst totally ignoring the others. She'd make sure he'd pay later on. He obediently followed her with this knowing, amused smirk which made Jessica spit out her water and burst out in laughing. Eva glared harder. She was not in the mood for this.

Why'd he even showed up? Not only did he openly reject her last time (okay, maybe that was her fault for a tiny toddy bit as well…) but she also had a nightmare which clarified the meaning 'love bites'. She shivered.

"You're really angry about that? Come on Eve, loosen up." Aikka teased when they were outside of the base and Eva crossed her arms, continuing to walk towards the market. He'd either have to persuade her to go on a trip with G'dar with him, or she'd go treat herself to some expensive stuff on Stan's costs. He couldn't come because of the risk of them being seen together.

"Most women would be happy with a compliment like that. But then again, I wouldn't like you if you were like other women."

"Now I know a weak point. I might buy some girly stuff."

"Aw, no fair." He whined when she saw where she was heading. "You don't want to be with me?"

Eva shook her head and smiled at him when they both stopped walking. "We're not married, you don't need to go everywhere I go. Why don't you go and do some princely stuff so you won't have to complain about your work later."

"I don't complain."

"Remember the pun married?"

He bared his fangs in a teasing smile and shrugged. "I guess you're right. I'll be off then." He turned around and left without as much of a goodbye and Eva stuck out her tongue at him. He was disappointed, she could tell. Ah well.

Unfortunately her shopping time was dramatically decreased as she got a call to immediately return to base. Feeling quite cranky about it, Stan decided to take it easy on her and only gave her an easy mission, to collect someone important (he wouldn't tell, he never did) on the other side of town. Great.

He put her on a mission with someone she wasn't familiar with. A guy from about twenty five, and he was good with weapons. But not so much with the silence; and that was one of the things she was good in… they had to go back to the base first to make up a plan, because this wasn't going to work at all. And when they had that person they'd have to move even more careful.

"We're going back."

"Good idea." He smiled at her and moved to ruffle her hair when Eva turned around and left. He was a nice guy but they didn't have all the time of the world. "Come on."

She heard him walk behind her, and listened to the cracks of wood quite irritated.

Thump. Thump. Crack. He fell down (no wonder with that load of weapons), she presumed after some ruffling. Eva sighed.

"At least watch where you walk, I told you it's best not to make many sounds!" Eva turned around to snap at her colleague again , only to be met with something wet. She blinked and winced when the smell of iron merged with the smell of the woods and penetrated her sense of smell. That's when the shock kicks in, quickly followed with the normal reaction; run. Pushing the body off her, ignoring the insides that were right _on _her, Eva turned around and made a beeline through the woods. She had to get into the area of the base so the cameras will spot her. But not to the entrance. Damn it!

Turning around she made sure she went into a different area so she wouldn't give whoever was behind her free entrance. Hearing the sounds, it was only one big thing, and that meant Crogg. She hoped it was only one, and not travelling with silent Nourasians.

Eva concentrated. He wasn't very old, because he was quite agile. That would mean it was still a young Crogg, something like a teen or a young adult. They were smaller and that made it easier to move about. She scrunched her nose. What's he doing here on his own anyway?

Then something happened Eva would still kick herself for in the next few years, she did something that should be impossible. She tripped over her own feet.

Tumbling to the ground she crossed her arms in front of her head for protection and pulled her legs in, but not making it to the ground because she was hoisted up by her belt immediately.

"Clumsy girl."

"You're underweight louse." Eva spat at the black blur. Her sight focused and recovered to see it was indeed, a young Crogg. Where was she? Were there cameras here? Damn it, she didn't see anything recognizable. Stones, were there stones?

He tilted his head. "It makes it easier to move about, you figured that out already."

"Aren't you a smart ass."

"I'll go easy on you for that compliment." He ripped her belt off. Wait… what? Eva gaped when he bent over to her when she bounced back to the ground. He grabbed for her hair and she blindly kicked him, hoping it hit somewhere good. It didn't work much as his hand got hold of her shirt, tearing it off, grabbing her kicking legs. Eva, knowing what was about to happened, screamed as loud as she could. The cameras had weak hearing sensors.

"I'm still amazed how much sound you little humans can produce in times of captivation." He said amused and Eva kept on what she was doing, trying to get closer to her torn of belt, hearing the rips her jeans made when he clutched at it.

Eva cursed at herself when hot tears streamed down her face. This couldn't be happening. Not a Crogg for Christ's sake! Not him! Not here, not like this. Aikka… she wanted it to be him, much rather than this! She yelped when she felt a heavy weight at her legs. The Crogg was on the ground and Eva kicked, hoping he'd taken the wrong position with her legs.

"Get off me! Get off me!"

She kicked him off a little before someone pulled her right out. Burying her head into the chest whoever helped her, Eva lowered her crying to sniffing when she was enveloped in an embrace.

"It's okay, ssh, it's okay. Come," Someone she didn't recognize helped her up and put her own jacket around her. He wore clothes similar to the ones people on the base wear. There were cameras after all… Eva was set on remembering every place with cameras.

"I'm Rush from section 5. I'll bring you back to the base. Can you tell me your name?"

"Eva Wei," she rasped out, tears still streaming down her face, but less quick now. Leaning on the arm of the guy (he was quite tall… and muscled. Gee, she never noticed him before.)

"Okay then miss Wei. Up you go." He lifted her in his arms to Eva's surprise and steadily walked back to an entrance close by.

Eva just had to thank whoever decided fate a few times that day, for having Rush right there and for having Stan and Koji away right now. Jessica was there though, and Eva had to make her swear a few things.

"Do not tell anyone what happened." Eva looked around a little, hoping he wasn't already here. Jessica looked at her with a doubting look.

"Stan will notice something happened." She murmured.

"And when he asks you play dumb."

"What about your alien pet?" Eva glared at the comment and pulled the blanket a little closer to her. Thank the heavens she was close to the base and managed to alert some people. Otherwise… she didn't even want to think about it. Being raped by a Crogg would always end up in death. Especially when he knew you were with the resistance.

"_Aikka_ doesn't need to know."

"If he notices something has happened he might trick me into saying it."

"He won't." Jessica gave her a pointed stare. They were silent for a while as Jessica finished treating the small scratch she obtained on her forehead and went to get some water for her.

"…Did you cry?"

Eva ignored her. She figured her eyes were still a little red, so she didn't had to answer her. The following three days were pretty quiet, seeing Stan knew something was wrong and gave Eva off. Jessica told him a whole fake story involving market, robbery and a fight with Aikka and he bought it after a few minutes, though he still eyed her suspiciously. Last called Nourasian didn't visit her either, and she didn't know whether she should be happy or not. At least the was happy for one thing; Stan wouldn't make a scene.

After these three days, Stan had forgotten is as Eva walked around happily again, and of course, when things calmed down in the base, Eva wasn't too surprised to see Aikka waltzing around the woods above the base. He knew pretty well Stan wasn't fond of him and wasn't going to test his limits.

So, alerted by someone from the monitors, she walked upstairs and quickly followed him when he smiled and began walking to where he probably had G'dar… parked.

"Guess the paperwork had doubled since last time?"

"Not exactly. I had… different matters." Eva frowned but ran up to him nonetheless to walk with him.

"Did anything happen to you when I was away?" He casually asked when they reached G'dar. As far as she could see the beetle was either resting or dreaming, but he was doing nothing, so… Eva resisted petting him, in fear he was indeed sleeping. She wouldn't want to wake the poor insect.

"Nope, nothing. Got a few days off."

"Why?"

"Oh, I've been a little gloomy, but that's all!"

She bit her lip as his hand shot out to trail her forehead, down her neck to her arms and over her hipbone. He frowned at her as if trying to see something that wasn't there, and rubbed his hand over her stomach, gouging her reaction. Eva raised her eyebrows.

"It doesn't hurt." He claimed, giving her a light push on her stomach.

"Why should it hurt?" Eva said after steadying herself and giving him a glare for the unexpected push. Aikka bared one of his fangs in a scowl and his look darkened.

"I was in one of the Croggs training rooms yesterday to discuss some matters with the head captain of that section. Of course many of them were bragging about useless things but one of them got my attention. Something about having his way with a human girl who had her hair died in black and red. I couldn't help but think of you. And when he mentioned something about her being in the resistance and having tattoos…"

Eva gulped. Rush didn't kill him?

"He's been taken care off."

"What do you mean?"

"I accused him of extortion and stealing. Something not taken highly in the Royal palace. He's been beheaded a few hours after that." He grinned for a second, as if enjoying the memory and Eva looked at him with a doubting look.

"It's really too bad I couldn't have killed him myself, but that would have raised suspicion. To think he wanted to take you, _my _woman, is one of the things I will not allow under any circumstances." He turned back to her and despite the darkened eyes and fangs, looked at her quite lovingly. Weird combination.

"He didn't take me." Eva quickly said, hoping it'd lessen whatever he was feeling. He nodded, as he already figured that out with the stomach incident.

"I don't want this to happen again. I won't allow someone else claiming you. I hope you understand… I need to have you, Eva, you need to know that you're mine."

Eva shivered as his fangs ghosted over her neck and shoulder, lightly scraping. "I feel so much sorrow in the fact that I cannot bite you." He whispered and Eva wondered how it would feel like. It would sting, but would it be pleasurable afterwards, like in those old stories? Or would it continue to sting and eventually burn?

"Please… allow me." He groaned out, lips resting on her neck. Eva's head shot back. No, he wouldn't bite her.

"Allow you what? A taste?" He nodded. Eva wondered whether she should give him what he wanted. Last time she offered it, he got all angry and told her about all the dangers and that he might not be able to control himself. But he seemed so different now, so desperate.

With a shaking hand, Eva brought her hand to her pocket and flicked out a pocket knife. She offered it to him before, she can give it him now. As long as he won't bite.

His eyes shot down to her hand, which raised up to her shoulder. He pushed the fabric away hungrily and she touched her skin with the knife, shivering at it's touch. Pushing harder, she felt her skin break at the metal and made a quick cut. That should be enough, right?

"It won't hurt." He promised, and before Eva could reply he latched onto her shoulder, sucking at it and his fangs pricked lightly at her skin.

Blinking, Eva tried not to push him away at the eerie feeling. He literally sucked it right out of her and it felt weird. It wasn't very painful but to say it was nice was something else. Holding on to him so she wouldn't fall down from the force, he clutched her waist and grinded against her in a steady pace matching his sucks, making her moan and throw her head back.

He continued this and backed her up until she was against G'dar, who made a light movement, but she didn't care much as he began stroking her arms and sides and hips, lapping at the cut and licking the blood up.

"Aikka," Eva ground out, tugging at his hair, releasing it from it's binds. He groaned in response, looking up only to kiss her so she tasted her own blood. Eva closed her eyes, wondering whether she should be disgusted but somehow it felt strangely exciting. She could hear her walkie talkie going of but it faded under the loud crunch that his hand made as he snapped it and threw it away.

He ended the kiss and rested his lips at her neck, probably feeling her blood as she panted for air. "We need to stop." He murmured and she panted out 'why' as her grip tightened. She wasn't about to let him go yet.

"Because if we don't, I'll take you." He threatened, lightly licking at her wound which just stopped bleeding. Eva shivered again, before bringing the knife up again and making a shallow cut at her other wrist, which just released it's iron grip on Aikka's hair. She felt him trembling against her as he focused on the drops of blood seeping out of the cut.

She only needed to lick at her wrist before he caved in.

* * *

**R&R! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLY HOLY HOLY $%$ IT'S DONE!'  
I feel so sad about the end, and the fact it ended! But I'm happy with the ending and that's a good thing, seeing I lost my touch for this story. Thanks for all my reviewers and readers for this story, you've been a great help and I loved your reviews! I hope people enjoyed this story till the very end. **

**Sentences entirely in italics is Nourasion. Just so you know ;)**

**Chapter 1****4**

With a start and an unusual yelp, Eva rose quickly and looked around with dazed eyes. Where was she? Shaking her head a few times to get rid of the wild feeling she had, Eva quickly noticed a warm heavy blanket on her.

Oh god. Almost afraid to do it, Eva pinched the blanket in two fingers and raised it.

Oh. Yep.

Definitely not fully clothed. With a blush even heavier than the blanket, Eva held her hand up her face to conceal it from anyone who might be watching. Of course, in this situation, she didn't want to have anyone watching, aside for some help from Jessica or…

Aikka eyed her with a scrutinizing feel to it from his spot, a safe distance away from her. When he was noticed, he gave a half-hearted smirk. "You humans sure sleep long."  
Eva's heart skipped a beat. So they really did. She deduced that much from her situation, and G'dar who was rustling peacefully behind her.

She blushed more than that she thought was possible and held the blanket up to her eyes, looking at him curiously. Why was he so far away, in the first place?  
"H-… How long was I out?" Eva said, after taking a deep breath to ensure she wasn't stuttering.

He shrugged carelessly and looked up, at the sky. It was beginning to darken a little, so perhaps four or five hours. Had he been standing there, watching her the entire time? Add ten points to the creepiness scale.

They looked at each other for a while before Eva lowered the blanket and held out her hand. "Come here already." She said, quite annoyed he was standing all the way over there.  
He raised an eyebrow, and she noticed he was perfect looking again – he'd done his hair and was fully clothed. Tsk, bastard.

"Did you mean it?" Aikka asked, leaning away from the tree he was standing by, and making his way over. Eva followed him with her eyes and frowned. "Last night. You meant it right?"  
At her clueless look, he sat down in front of her and tugged at the blanket. She yelped and kept it closer to her. "Let me see."

"No." Eva said quickly. They both knew what this was about. They just had sex, so she sure wasn't shy about herself or anything. "And yeah, I meant it. All of it." Eva quickly said. From what she could collect, the few things she actually said was that she loved him so much, and that she wished he could bite her, as well, ecstatic as she was.

He growled, obviously annoyed, and succeeded in tearing the entire blanket away from her. Eva shivered from the unsuspecting cold and pouted, pulling her knees up to her chest. She didn't really like it when he looked so pained.

"You could've stopped me at one point, you know."

"I thought you looked like you were enjoying yourself, though." Eva said sarcastically and he scowled at her.

"We're not doing this again. You might die from blood loss with your tiny posture."

"I can handle some pain." Eva said, rubbing her hands over her few cuts. After a while, Eva had experimented in some places and decided she didn't mind him 'sucking blood right out of her' (as she vulgarly put it), as long as he didn't stay somewhere too long.

"And I don't doubt you can. I just wish to keep you… presentable."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That this will arouse questions at your lovely base."

"Jessica learns when to shut up. I'll cover it from the others. Think of it as your earlier saying; at least you've left your mark. On numerous places."

"I was so close to biting you, you know that?"

Eva smiled and took the larger piece of the torn blanket to wrap around herself much like a dress, before crawling over to him. He tensed, but let her lean against him anyway. "Somehow this seems unrealistic. It's a war and we're sitting in a nice, peaceful field. It's almost irrational."

Aikka snickered at her. "Not all places are crawling over with enemies." Eva smiled at him and looked around again, before noticing a crumbled technical object nearby.  
Her… her walkie-talkie? She gaped at it before scrambling over to it, and Aikka made a noise of protest when she moved away from him.

"You crushed it!" She said, slightly outraged, and his response was a chuckle.

"It interfered with our session."

Eva glared and jumped to her feet, tightening the blanket around her and finding that she could decently wear her jeans if she kept them up with her hands. "Yeah sure, I have to get to my base. What if something happened?"

"You want me to give you a ride?"

"The base isn't very far from here. You should go back too though, your pets might get suspicious." Aikka scowled at her comment but nodded nonetheless, jumping on G'dar with fine ease.

"I'll see you later then. Meet me here tonight, okay? Be careful too." He smiled when Eva rolled her eyes at him and confirmed his words with a nod. "…I love you." He added after that, with a certain hesitation. Eva looked at him in silence, before breaking out in a big smile.

"I love you too. I'll see you tonight."

She turned around when G'dar rose up in the air and silently walked over to the base. She knew Aikka wouldn't leave just yet just in case there was a Crogg lurking around here, but she made it to the base safely and without anyone noticing her current state.

Just as soon she had showered and dressed though, Jessica walked into the room and shouted in surprise. "Eva! Man, you scared me. Thought you were with Jordan!"

"Jordan?"

"Yeah, I was told you left with Aikka and that you said you'd probably go to him after that."

"Oh… I did say that, didn't I?" Eva rubbed the back of her hair and went to put her belt on with the necessary weapons. Jessica narrowed her eyes.

"If you haven't been with Jordan, where were you all night?"

Eva froze momentarily before smiling lightly and playing with her belt. "Out."

It took a few seconds before Jessica gasped dramatically and threw herself at Eva. "You were with him? All night? My god, what did you do!" Jessica added the last few words in astonishment when Eva winced away from her. Leave it up to her friend to touch the painful places.

"Eh…nothing."

"You slept with him, didn't you!"

"Keep it down, you want the whole base to know!" Eva scolded, slapping Jessica's hands off of her and sitting down on the bed with a glare. Jessica looked even more outraged now and stood in front of her.

"He's a Nourasion, Eva! What were you thinking!"

"You didn't seem to mind his race earlier."

"That was when the worst thing he'd do was slap your butt!"

Eva looked away from her friend's face and sighed. "It just happened and I'm perfectly fine. Yeah, I know I'm hurt and you don't need to scold me, because I knew it when it happened and I was _fine _with it. Aikka would never hurt me intentionally."

"Sure. He's a freaking vampire, he doesn't know what 'on accident' means!"

"Don't-"

"All units assemble at the main lobby_." _The message was repeated twice and Eva looked up, annoyed at being interrupted. Jessica looked fairly annoyed as well and grabbed her belt with weapons.

"Damn announcements. Been going on all night."

Eva followed her friend, now curious about the situation. "Why's that? Did something happen when I was gone?"

"Stan lost it. He's planning an invasion on the freaking royal palace. Not the main building though. But still, it's heavenly guarded! I don't know what to say to him anymore."

"But we might get in if we use our sniper's and close-combat fighters."

"The losses would be bigger than the number of kills, I believe. I don't know what he wants to fulfil with this." Jessica complained while they walked through the hallways. Eva nodded with a frown.

"And when-"

"This week. I've been hearing about it but it could be any day now. Probably tonight, seeing 'all units' were called. Thankfully training is a daily routine for us or else…"  
As soon as Eva and Jessica entered the main lobby, Eva set out to find Stan and found him pretty quick.

"Stan? What's the meaning of this?"

She watched, fairly amused, when Stan paced around the table someone was working at for a while before stopping in front of her.

"They invaded Tom's base last night. Koji was there too. They killed or captured everyone in there. We can't wait any longer, they'll just keep on going with finding and killing us. Best to make an impression right now."

"They got Koji? Why wasn't he here?"

"He wanted to go out and inform the other bases about what new information we found. Luckily, Jordan's base had just moved out towards us or they would've been found out too."  
As if on cue, Jordan's hand landed on her shoulder and she winced slightly, before turning around to greet him.

"Hey shortie. How're you doing?"

"I'm fine." She turned back to Stan. "Why didn't I hear about this?"

"We paged you last night but the signal disappeared." He narrowed his eyes when Eva's eyed widened and she bit her lip to keep in a chuckle, but dropped the subject and turned to the people crowding the main lobby. Some guy Eva didn't know personally, but knew by face that he was higher than Stan, explained the situation.

She leant at the table and worriedly looked at Stan. "Tonight? Are they sure?" At his nod she sighed. "I don't get it. It's going too fast. This needs preparation."

"And lose more bases? I didn't think so. Almost three/fourth of all the bases in the neighbourhood are willing to corporate. We gotta make our move now."

"This is insane." Eva said after she listened for a while. Of course, since she had her own team, she couldn't just leave. Deciding they didn't need any more of the religious bullshit that the leader was spouting, she jumped on a table and shot her gun in the air once.

"Everybody from my team, come over here. Time to discuss this." Almost immediately the leaders of the teams stood on the tables and the crowd dissipated in groups around them.  
Eva crouched down with some difficulty (her back ached!) and looked around. She missed one. Couldn't afford to wait for her though.

"I know this idea is ridiculous and I can't even guarantee that I'll make it out alive. But there's are a few things you have to hold yourself on. Listen to me, stay with at least one other, and shoot everyone you don't recognize as one of our own." Eva thought of Aikka but knew he would manage if he happened to be around. The chances he would be around were low anyway.

"Despite of what you were told, I want you to follow me and listen as I say. We're not going to barge in like a few other teams, we're going to distract the guards. Okay? So the other make it in safely. Use as much throwing knifes as possible and we should definitely stay on the roofs if we can."

The group talked amongst themselves and Eva straightened up, looking around. She wondered how the hell they were going to manage this. They were given a few hours for preparation, and along with the other team leaders Eva went out for more ammunition and walked around her group to make sure they were fine.

Once she sat down for some rest, some thoughts came to her. Aikka said he wanted to meet her this evening… and if she wasn't there he would probably come and look for her. That wouldn't be bad at all, he'd be here and not there. Or he'd come to find her. Struggling with the possibilities, Eva didn't notice Jordan coming up to sit next to her until he did.

"What is your position going to be?" He asked, tiredly, and Eva couldn't blame him. She shrugged.

"Rooftops mostly. I'll form a distraction."

"Good. You should stay out of sight too. We'll handle everything else."

"I'm not going to chicken out of this. I get excited by thinking about it!" Not. "And I wouldn't want your sorry ass on my conscience."

"I'm serious Eve. I don't want to see you get hurt, so you should stay away from the battle." His hand rested at her arm and suddenly Eva got a weird, fuzzy feeling. She frowned at it. This came close to what she felt with Aikka… but it was probably because he was being protective now.

Shrugging his hand off, Eva ignored the slightly worried and hurt look on his face and looked at her lap. "I can't stay out of it. With Aikka… I've become involved, you know. If he happens to find me there, or I find him, he could be of help."

"You want to ask the Nourasion Prince to help you?" It didn't come to her as a surprise that Jordan knew about Aikka and her already. She couldn't stop the rumours around the base even if she wanted.

"His name is Aikka and yes, I do."

"He's a lapdog of the Croggs, you know, our enemies? If he finds out about this he'll murder us all!"

"He cares about me and my thoughts, you know."

"So he'll kill us and take you as a whore. It's all the same! Eva, I swear, if you go anywhere near him, I'll-"

"Hurting him is hurting me. And I know that is hurting you. Don't push it Jordan. You're my friend, one of my best, but…"

Jordan raised his eyebrows and glared. "Oh, I get it. Your _knight _on a beetle comes first huh. Guess he can sway you right of your feet with those vampire looks of him. He probably put a spell on you so you'd do as he say."

"Don't be such a kid!"

"You're the kid here! You're a frigging human, he's a Nourasion! How can you even think about being friends!"

"We're not friends!"

Eva shut her mouth tightly at his hurtful look. She knew he knew that she didn't mean that she didn't like Aikka. Great. Now Jessica, Stan, Koji _and_ Jordan knew about this. With a huff, Eva stood up and walked over to her group again. They'd better get started and cause a commotion.

In just one and a half hour, Eva's team and two other teams were positioned on the rooftops near the side building of the palace. They could use this building for an entrance to the main building, and if they stirred enough trouble there, they had to run for it and hope the royal's learnt their lesson for the time being.

After telling her team where to sit and what to do, she left the rooftops and landed on the ground near some trees for cover.

Looking around to secure the area, she grabbed her walkie-talkie and turned it on. "We're put." Eva said softly through it and received a few confirmations. Leaning on the tree, she waited. She was going in there, protective people and good senses ignored.

It took about half an hour before the shouts started and through the walkie-talkie commands were heard. Eva jumped away from her hiding place and walked along the walls of the building, trying to go unnoticed. The people on the rooftops had done a fairly good job of getting the guards outside, and the way in was secured by two people of her own. She walked over to them quickly and nodded.

"Miss. Team 2, 5, 6, 8 and 12 are in the building."

"Good. Report to Team 0 that Wei going in. By the looks of it, Wilde is going in too." Eva said, rolling her eyes as Jordan came running over as well. He scowled at her for not doing as he said but grabbed her elbow anyway, spurring her into the hallway a little. She got the point and softly ran alongside him, before they met up with a bigger group.

They split up after that and Eva silently walked behind three people, observing the rooms. There were still Nourasions in there who haven't noticed them, but they wanted to avoid as much fights as possible until they were all the way in. It'd only serve as a problem. Realizing this wouldn't get them to their destination soon enough, Eva went into a different hallway then the rest and slid across the walls. This felt so unreal that she wasn't even tingly. It felt like a damn videogame.

As soon as that thought was finished, Eva slid across a door which magically opened and she was yanked inside unceremoniously. She shouted in shock and held her gun against the first thing she could feel that was alive, and gaped as her captor was yanked away from her as well and she felt something sharp at her throat.

That didn't concern her at the moment though. "Fuck! Aikka, I could've shot you!"

"_Canaan, lower your sword this instant_!"

"_But my lord, she_-"

"_Now__._"

Eva blinked at the foreign words and only just noticed the sword at her throat being removed. She stared at it with wide eyes – that was one big sword. And it seems the chances of him being here weren't as low as she thought. Giving the room a quick scan, it reminded her awfully much about a training room.

"Wha…" Eva muttered, confused and most of all surprised. Aikka looked at her out of breath, and somehow she came to the idea he had been training before. He had a dagger in his hand as well.

"How did you… Did you smell or hear me or something? I could've sworn I was…"

"We knew about the invasion, and I kept my ears out for you." Aikka said quickly, looking at the door for a moment before walking over to her.

"You knew about it?"

"Apparently there is a spy in your midst. I've had someone dispose of him."

"A spy? For real? Who?"

Aikka shrugged, so it wouldn't be someone he recognized from her stories or someone he'd seen at the base. Eva felt slightly relieved – then it wasn't one of her dear friends.  
"Man, I thought you wouldn't even be here. Didn't you tell me you'd meet me tonight?"

"I heard of the invasion and knew you wouldn't stay behind. Seems useless to wait for you then."

"Aha… Who's _he_, by the way?"

"My swordmaster Canaan."

Eva looked at him with a slightly wider eyes, when she remembered his name. Aikka apparently told him about her and he was under an oath of secrecy. He didn't look too pleased with her being here, though. Eva bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement. Best not make any more enemies.

"Canaan, leave us." Aikka said after he stored his dagger in the sheath on his hip. Canaan frowned at the younger Nourasion.

"My lord, she's with weapons. I won't leave you with her."

"Canaan, when this is all over I intend to take her with me and make her live with me. I believe you can trust her just as much as you could trust me. You need to inform my father of the situation as soon as possible. Now go."

"Woah, make me live with you?" Everything seemed to go a little fast today, for Eva. She rubbed her forehead and looked at the door for a moment.

Canaan glared at her for a while before he sheathed his sword as well and nodded with a bow. "Very well, my lord. I'll take my leave. Be careful." As swiftly as Eva had been pulled in, he left the room and the door fell shut with a soft thud. Eva whirled around to Aikka again, and he smiled at her.

"You didn't think I would leave you as soon as this was over, right?" Oh well, he had a point. "I intended to ask you to come with me. Would you refuse, I would drug you and kidnap you."

Eva chuckled at the absurdity of the situation. This wasn't a moment to be cheeky at all. She grinned at him. "You didn't even ask me properly, how could I answer?"

"I don't know for sure how you humans do this, but we Nourasions get down on one knee and just ask."

Despite the danger that was lurking outside and the constant worry about her friends, Eva's heart did a leap. Get down on one knee? For real? She looked at him with wide eyes. "Uh… I don't get your definition of going down on one knee… is it different from ours?"

Aikka shrugged and took her hand. "I won't do it yet. I'll just explain the situation for you. I haven't got anything to offer you at this moment except for a promise, so, I'll do the formal activities later."

"You're pretty damn confident about this. What are your plans?"

He smiled widely, baring his fangs. "When our planets are both free, I will ask you to come with me to my planet. I'll introduce you to my family and they'll accept you. There's a legend about a human befriending the Nourasion king. It's only for the Croggs that they are not very hospitable to humans right now."

"I somehow understood that ten years ago."

"And after your father has also been brought to my planet to enjoy the sights, I will ask him for your hand and his approval in marriage."

Eva's breathing sped up slightly and she felt ridiculously stupid at being so ridiculously happy at the cheesy moment. This shouldn't be happening right now, this wasn't romantic at all, she knew some people were being killed nearby! But still, it was somehow… enjoyable, this moment.

"You do know my dad would _never_ approve."

"Then I'd just have to put him in the dungeons until he will. Because I do intend to make you my wife."

"You have no idea how bad I want to defeat those Croggs right now."

Aikka looked worried for a moment, before he let out a little smile again. "I would love to tell you that you should stay in my bedroom and stay hidden until this was over, but I know you wouldn't listen."

"Damn right."

He leant forward to rest his forehead against hers and Eva closed her eyes, trying to not think about the fights waging outside at the moment.

"Please be careful then. Some of the Nourasions here are more skilled than the guards outside. I will keep my eye open for you but I cannot do much until you humans have reached your destination."

Eva nodded, breaking loose from him in case he changed his mind about letting her go, and walked over to the door. She turned around before opening it and winked. "I do intend to keep you on that promise about Nourasia and all."

"I intend to do even more than that, so don't worry. I love you."

"I love you too."

He looked slightly worried again before he smiled and nodded, and she left the room quickly, hearing him leaving soon after her. Knowing he'd be behind her until she reached her group, Eva made quick way of the hallways and heard Aikka snicker once she stopped at a corner.

"Canaan must've called most of the guards away. You're lucky."

"So are you. They could be seeing us right now." There was a touch on her shoulder before she heard some footsteps in the hallway left of her, but she knew it was Aikka and went after it slowly.

After a while, she met up with some people who were hiding at a corner as well. They saw her and waved her over quickly. "Miss, should we open fire? There's a line of guards."

"Surprise them, I'd say. Unless we can get past them."

* * *

Aikka covered the mouth of the human girl he recognized as Eva's friend. She yelped and kicked around, but silenced once she knew he wasn't going to do anything else. He let her go and she whirled around.

"Oh, it's you."

That sounded fairly venomously. Aikka frowned lightly before dusting himself off. "Ahead of you are two low-ranked guards, but there is also a strong captain. You should go left. There are no guards for the first few hallways, and then you'll run into a line of guards. Another group should have made it towards there now."

"Why should I trust you?"

Aikka ignored her. "Most of the guards assembled at the bigger rooms to take care of the humans there, thus he hallways are remotely safe."

Realizing he wasn't lying, Jessica sighed. "What about the Croggs?"

His face turned into a sneer and he bared his fangs angrily. "Haven't seen one of them since this shit started."

"You're getting left behind then?"

"Unlike them, my people do not run from a fight. Try to kill as less as possible, they fear the Croggs and don't know better."

Jessica nodded before eyeing him. "Could you… help me across? I know it sounds pathetic that I'm asking help-"

"It's okay. You're a friend of Eva."

"How is she? Did you find her? I assume you tried."

"I found her and she is with a team. She's fine."

Jessica chuckled softly and slumped her shoulders. "I can't believe I'm having a conversation with a Nourasion. The prince, too."

"Get going, we don't have all day." Aikka said, nudging her. Jessica nodded and walked across the hallway towards the left, Aikka silently following behind her.

He had spared Eva's friend the trouble and disposed of the Nourasions by either hitting their pressure points or ordering them elsewhere, until a loud crack sounded from the human girl. Jessica stiffened and grabbed her walkie-talkie to put the volume down.

"There's a signal coming from… a lot of signals coming from one place. They started already!" she didn't pay the Nourasion any mind and ran towards the place the GPS on her walkie-talkie told her to go. Aikka raised his eyebrows and closed his eyes, listening to any sounds and hearing the fighting crowd from one room as well. The ball room? What a great place to fight.

The room wasn't hard to find for him at all, and he got there fairly quick with his speed. He passed the guards and the humans quickly to find a higher place and stood on it, looking at the situation. A lot of people were here, and his swordsman was here as well. He recognized his personal guard and some other trustworthy people in the area as well. Good.

As if on cue, Canaan shot a spell up in the air and it hit the ceiling with a loud crack. It didn't break however, but it cleared his way and he quickly made his way over to Aikka.

"_I've tried to distract many of them, but the humans attract too much attention."_

"Can't we offer a peace making?"

"I've discussed it with your father. Since the Croggs are not here, he is willing to form a truce with the humans and work this out."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"The leader is not here. We need to find the leader and bring him to the king."

"There are many leaders from what I know. There's a trustworthy one, called…Stan. His skin and hair are darker, darker than most humans. He smells of old gunpowder and has a low voice. Find him."

Canaan was off quickly and Aikka sped over to his personal guards to inform them of the situation. He couldn't do anything about the fighting at the moment, not until Stan met his father and they formed a truce. If the Croggs were to barge in at any moment and the truce hadn't been formed yet, they would be in trouble.

Jumping down into the midst of the crowd, Aikka tried to dispose of as many people as he could, without killing them. But some people really got on his nerves.

He had smelled Eva's blood and followed that direction to her, out of the ballroom and into the hallways once again – and he was close, so close. Most doors were already opened, ruined or slammed down, so it was easy to move around.

In a spur of moment Aikka heard that obnoxious voice of Eva's male friend, as he shouted at his underlings, but as he should, Aikka ignored him completely.

The only thing he was going to do is leave here with Eva and wait for the truce to be formed.

Aikka could've sighed from relief when he smelled her, almost next to him, and yes, finally, one more room. He heard shots and sped over to the room, pushing Nourasions and humans aside along the way.

He was happy the Croggs chose to leave the palace once the invasion started. They wouldn't be needing them here anyway. Canaan was, next to a good swordsman, also a good sleuth, and he would no doubt find Stan within an hour. Or at least any other leader that had access to every walkie-talkie. He had seen a leader in the ballroom as well, but he had been killed before he arrived.

With the way things were going, this was actually going to work. Aikka grinned in anticipation. They would, together with the humans, defeat the Croggs and chase them off this planet. Other planets will hear of their success and Nourasia will offer them alliances, and they'll keep the Croggs off bay. This would work. He _would_ get back home and marry Eva.

He stood still and muttered a spell at a Nourasion who slightly smelled of her blood. He was sure to kill _everyone_ who even dared to lay a hand on her, human, Nourasion or Crogg.

"Ai….kka…" Two simple breaths stopped him mid-sentence, and he felt the magic he's been working up for the spell leave his body like snow for the sun. Just as the few feelings of hope he had earlier.

Paralyzed might have been the right word.

Behind the Nourasion guard was his Eva, staring at him dazedly as the alien in front of her greedily suck off her neck.

It happened so slow, but once it progressed Aikka growled – roared – speeding over to them. He grabbed the Nourasions shirt and his head, snapping it. He might have even ripped it off, but all he saw was how Eva fell on her back, moving up and down rapidly; like an epileptic attack, and she glanced at him helplessly.

Aikka sat down quietly, pulling her up quickly and sucking on her wound, mentally cursing. He knew it was hopeless. She wouldn't act like this if the venom hadn't already gone right into her blood stream. Nothing, absolutely nothing he could do.

He felt his right hand gripped and looked up; she wasn't even crying, but held her eyes closed as she rode out the attack.

"It's okay." Aikka murmured, staring at her intensely. The thumping stopped almost immediately, almost like it was fake, but he knew the reactions to the venom well. He cursed yet again, squeezing her hand, but there was no reaction.

This wasn't supposed to happen – he couldn't believe his own eyes as he continued to stare at her. When had this all started anyway? They should be on G'dar now, flying of to God knows where. This couldn't have happened this fast! Curse his hopeful feelings – he shouldn't have been distracted from his instinct and think about the future!

Maybe, Stan or any human that knew Aikka didn't tell all of the humans that Aikka helped the humans, or maybe it was the way he was bent over his human girl, but it didn't matter, because he wouldn't have thought about it either way.

Aikka's eyes didn't even widen when a bullet with that damned Drudger's blood pierced his back. Three more went in, followed by two more, and he squeezed Eva's hand again, blood trickling out of his mouth and nose.

At least, he thought, he wouldn't have to live without her.

His sight worsened and reddened, tear-like blood wetting his cheeks, but he didn't _mind. _He stared at his Eva, her calm face, and took comfort in her, knowing he wouldn't have to miss her at all for that god damned immortal life of his.

And he fell, still and silent, smelling her scent and trying to stare at her striped cheek for as long as possible.

**Six months later**

"And with that we near the end of today's news. Last topic; everything is fair in love and war, or so people say. The girl has not yet been identified and has been buried, but we now know the alien boy was in fact a Royal of Nourasia, Prince Aikka. The government was outraged that the Royal Palace of Nourasia kept the death of their son a secret and has asked them for a meeting to settle any other problems they might have in the future. People who might recognize – "

Don Wei shut of the television, the photo of his daughter lying there with the Prince dead, burned in the depths of his mind forever.

That one invasion that night, the one his daughter _had_ to be in, moved the end of the war, and Eva would have been proud to say she made part of it. It had cost the human rebellions, who formed a truce with the Nourasions the same night of the invasion, only three more months before the Croggs retreated from Earth. Some Nourasions went home, followed the Croggs, and some died or stayed at Earth to lend their magic and technology.

But what importance did it held for him? He had lost everything – his family, his job, his wife, his daughter… He had nothing left.

Don Wei reluctantly grabbed a box of pills and looked at the etiquette of the secretly bought Stroh rum, though he knew he would die from only the alcohol itself.

It was a comforting idea that he would be nothing too, anymore.

* * *

**T.T It's not a happy ending but I think it fits perfectly.  
R&R! :D**


End file.
